Valentine's Nightmare
by Light Winchester
Summary: Porque el carmín que adornaba sus sueños no eran pétalos de rosas: "Efímero y precioso es el tiempo; largo para quien espera, y tan corto para aquellos que aman". [Este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor? Del foro 413 days! para: Liraaz]
1. Bleeding blue

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera tendríamos más Gruvia y menos Power up, y sacrificios de neko loli. Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days!

 **Advertencias:** ¿Exceso de palabras? ¿escenas de relleno por doquier? ¿muchos descuidos de edición porque tengo sueño y FF me trollea?

 **Notas de Autora:** Definitivamente este fic no ha sido lo que deseara. Quizá lo digo a menudo, pero en este caso realmente no logro conformarme. Creo que la trama requería más tiempo, más capítulos y paciencia para su desarrollo, algo que razoné demasiado tarde. Debí dividirlo en dos o tres capítulos porque he escrito tanto, pero tanto, que se me hizo imposible presentarlo como OS, e incluso tras su división creo que podría seguir escribiendo, mejorando lo que tengo, pero he decidido que no. Es demasiado tarde para convertirlo en longfic y brindarle la atención que merecía; además su destinataria ya debe estar cuestionándose que diablos pasó xD  
Agrego que las escenas más aburridas son las que se han acumulado en este primer capítulo, pero eran necesarias para la compresión de la historia e introducción a los siguientes hechos.

 **Lira:** Como siempre, pensar en complacerte es agobiante. Eres alguien exigente y quisquillosa, además de una escritora grandiosa y una gruviashipper completa, quizá no es lo que quisieras pero espero sea de tu agrado pues al tratarse de ti, realmente me he esforzado.

.

 **Intercambio: ¡¿Feliz San Valentín… mi amor?!**

Destinatario: Liraaz.

.

 **Valentine's Nightmare.**

―Bleeding blue―

.

.

―Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama.

Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho al momento en que su voz hizo eco en sus pensamientos. Su voz suave y siempre cargada de amor se clavaba en su pecho como estacas, y podía sentirse sangrar aunque allí no existieran heridas.

 _«Juvia»_

Su dulce Juvia ya no llamaría su nombre jamás. Él ya no la escucharía jamás.

Con pasos temblorosos intentó acercarse, pero sus piernas fallaron y se sintió caer. Sus manos hechas puños, intentaban alcanzarla pero se detuvo abruptamente, temeroso de confirmar lo obvio.

Confirmar su partida, confirmar que su Juvia ya no sería suya jamás.

Las náuseas se acumularon en su garganta, y respirar se le volvió imposible. Sentía que se ahogaba, que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse y él no era nada más que un insignificante espectador.

 _«Juvia»_

Deseaba desesperadamente hablar, pero las palabras no surgían. Un susurro inentendible, ―ronco y lastimero― fue todo lo que logró abandonar a frontera de sus labios y apretó sus ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por recobrar su compostura.

Dolía, dolía como jamás nada había dolido y a su vez nada sentía, porque sin ella sentir es algo que jamás siquiera concibió.

Reunió valor y avanzó un par de pasos más, llegando al cuerpo tendido de su amada o al menos al de quien alguna vez lo había sido; pues si alguien se lo preguntara en ese entonces, la persona que yacía sin vida junto a sus pies no se asemeja en absoluto a ella.

Su rostro siempre sonriente allí ya no estaba, y sus ojos soñadores no pasaban en ese entonces de mares azules carentes de toda vitalidad. Su cabello enmarañado adornaba el suelo, mientras la sangre brotaba aun del profundo corte sobre su garganta, bañando sus hebras de carmín.

Llevó su mano temblorosa a su cuello y ahogó un sollozo al confirmar lo que en realidad ya sabía, deslizó su mano por su pálida mejilla y acarició con delicadeza su helada y marcada piel.

Escuchó pasos detrás de sí, y se volteó furioso parándose protectoramente frente al cuerpo inerte de su amada, no le importó quien fuera, él la protegería.

Un hombre alto yacía de pie a pocos pasos de él, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos ocultando su expresión, pero una sonrisa burlona se mantenía firmemente estampada en sus labios.

―¿A qué le temes, _Gray_? ―saboreó su nombre en sus labios, consciente del efecto de su cuestión.

El moreno observó instintivamente detrás de sí, y se sorprendió al percibir que no existía nada allí. Volteó con rapidez con mirada inquisidora y el rubio carcajeó satisfecho con su reacción, levantando su brazo y señalando un lugar apartado dentro de la oscura habitación.

―¿A qué le temes, Gray? ―repitió.

Su corazón retomó su latir de manera desenfrenada, golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho.

No podía ser cierto.

―Gray-sama, por favor ayude a Juvia…

Un grito de horror se ahogó en su pecho, y su cuerpo se levantó bruscamente de su cama haciéndola temblar. Tosió con fuerza, su garganta ardía dificultando severamente su respiración.

Llevó su mano a sus cabellos mojados con su propio sudor y luego recorrió su frente frotando con ímpetu sus ojos. Había estado llorando, podía notarlo a pesar del sudor en su rostro.

Por instinto volteó a su lado, recorriendo con mirada crítica el cuerpo femenino que descansaba junto a él.

Sin rasguños, sin golpes, viva.

El alivio se hizo paso por su cuerpo forzando un suspiro penoso. Su Juvia estaba bien.

Llevó su mano a sus cerúleos cabellos, acariciándolos con delicadeza mientras la chica dormía profundamente. Su pecho se elevaba y contraía en tranquilas respiraciones, mientras que en sus labios podía apreciarse una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Permaneció observándola un instante, asesorándose de que la imagen frente a él era real, y que aquella desgarradora escena pasada no era nada más que una desafortunada pesadilla. Su mirada captó dos destellos azules, y fue testigo del momento exacto en el que la chica volvía a su conciencia, parpadeando continuas veces dado el resplandor que comenzaba a hacerse paso por la ventana.

―Bueno días ―le susurró, y ella le dedicó una débil pero sincera sonrisa. Él correspondió a la misma, o al menos eso creyó hasta que se vio enfrentado a la mirada inquisidora de la peliazul.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, analizando sus facciones de un modo que solo ella era capaz de hacer.

―Gray-sama luce tenso ―sentenció con preocupación evidente en su tono.

―Estoy bien ―se esforzó por sonar casual, pero ella no lució convencida por eso agregó― Tan solo un mal sueño.

Su comentario inmediatamente captó el interés de la chica, quien se irguió con rapidez sobre la cama alcanzando su mejilla y acariciándola con recelo.

―Gray-sama ha tenido demasiados últimamente ―dejó caer la mano que tocaba su mejilla, y la depositó sobre su regazo aferrándose a las sábanas―. Esto comienza a preocupar a Juvia.

Tragó pesado al escucharla, odiaba ser el causante de esa preocupación.

Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica en la suya, y le dedicó un pequeño apretón a modo de reconforto.

―No tienes porque ―aseguró, forzando su cuerpo a aparentar la misma seguridad que deseaba transmitir―. Solo son sueños.

La muchacha abrió su boca dispuesta a hablar, pero él la interrumpió cambiando el tema sin previo aviso.

―¿Vamos a desayunar? Estoy hambriento ―le propició un último apretón a su mano, y se alejó en dirección al baño sin voltear a verla.

Juvia suspiró, y entrecerró sus ojos observando su espalda desnuda. Ella lo conocía, él estaba ocultando algo.

.

.

El desayuno había transcurrido en casi completo silencio. Gray había evitado cruzar miradas con ella, y estaba segura de que lo hacía ante la incapacidad de responder a la conversación silenciosa que su mirada zafiro demandaba.

Él no solía actuar así, algo le preocupaba.

―¿Juvia me estás escuchando? ―aquella pregunta la devolvió abruptamente a la realidad.

―¿Eh? ―cuestionó sorprendida― J-Juvia lo siente Erza-san, ¿qué le estaba diciendo?

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, no le agradaba ser ignorada.

―Te preguntaba que harán tú y Gray para San Valentín ―declaró― Estábamos pensando reunirnos todos en el bar de Mira ese día, antes de que cada uno se marchase a concretar sus planes para la noche.

―Natsu y yo no iremos a cenar sino hasta tarde, y al parecer Jellal también llegará algo tarde del trabajo así que pensamos en pasar todos juntos hasta entonces. Hablamos con Levy y Gajeel y también estuvieron de acuerdo, pero si tú y Gray tienen planes…

―N-no ―interrumpió a la rubia― Gray-sama y Juvia aun no tienen planes ―confesó.

―¡Perfecto entonces! ―celebró Erza― Nos reuniremos todos.

―¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Juvia? ―insistió Lucy, y la susodicha asintió.

―Estoy segura de que Gray-sama no tendrá inconvenientes.

La rubia asintió, pero luego negó de manera divertida.

―Gray siempre dejando todo para último minuto, ¿eh? Mira que no haber planeado nada aun.

―Es bastante típico en él ―estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

―Gray-sama ha estado muy ocupado por su trabajo, a Juvia no le importa realmente ―sonrió con sinceridad, aunque por supuesto una parte de ella deseaba que él pronto recordara esa fecha.

―Ya surgirá algo ―animó la joven Hearfilia―. Gray de seguro no lo olvidará.

La muchacha de hebras cerúleas asintió, y continuó su andar junto a sus compañeras entre el tumulto de vendedores de la feria en la que se encontraban.

Caminaba distraída, apenas atenta a aquellos puestos que ganaban su atención, hasta que un frío inesperado escalofrío se coló por su espalda.

Sintió una mirada clavarse en ella fuera de su campo de visión, y volteó instintivamente encontrándose con la nada. Nadie la miraba, o eso parecía. La gente continuaba con sus actividades con completa normalidad.

―¿Qué sucede, Juvia? ―cuestionó Lucy con interés al notar que detenía su andar.

La muchacha no respondió. Continuó escaneando con inquietud y desconfianza la escena frente a sí.

―Juvia ―llamó Erza, y su tonalidad severa la condujo de nuevo a la realidad― ¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto extraña ―frunció su ceño al observarla.

―Juvia está bien ―mintió, aunque lo hizo más para sí misma que para engañar a la mujer frente a ella―. Solo creyó… ―dedicó una última mirada, notando por primera vez un pequeño puesto de chocolates a poca distancia. Sacudió su cabeza y dedicó a sus amigas una amplia sonrisa― nada realmente. Erza-san, Lucy-san, ¿compramos chocolates?

Las chicas se observaron, extrañadas por el momentáneo cambio de actitud pero asintieron, dirigiéndose al pequeño puesto junto a la acera. Sin embargo, aunque intentara simularlo, el sentimiento de inseguridad y la incómoda sensación de mantenerse bajo el velar atento de dos ojos anónimos, persistía.

.

.

―Juvia, estoy en casa ―anunció el moreno al darse paso por la puerta del hogar que compartían.

Retiró su chaqueta como era costumbre, arrojándola sin demasiado cuidado sobre el sofá antes de hundirse en el con evidente cansancio.

―Bienvenido, Gray-sama ―saludó la chica uniéndose a él en la sala de estar, depositando un casto beso sobre su frente a medida que ayuda a retirar su corbata―. Gray-sama ha tardado más de lo habitual hoy, ¿ha sucedido algo?

Él suspiró.

―Nada de lo que debas preocuparte ―respondió acariciando su mejilla, y ella frunció su ceño negando levemente.

―Gray-sama luce cansado últimamente, Juvia teme por su salud.

Él la observó sentarse a su lado en el sofá, llevando sus delicadas manos a su regazo y apretando con fuerza el delantal que traía puesto. Podía notarla cada vez más preocupada.

―No tienes por qué ―insistió, y pasó su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él. La chica apoyó su cabeza contra la curvatura de su hombro, y suspiró.

―Juvia no puede evitarlo.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa débil, y acarició su cabello con ternura en su intento por reconfortarla. Se lo debía, ella siempre estaba allí para él y lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarse de hacerla sentir segura.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó y la chica se apartó de él sorprendida, interrogándolo con sus oscuros ojos zafiro―. Siento él haberte estado preocupando estos días ―aclaró―. He estado algo tenso por el trabajo, pero no es nada.

La chica abrió su boca para hablar, pero él la calló con delicadeza.

―Pero a modo de disculpa, tengo una sorpresa ―finalizó.

―¿Sorpresa para Juvia?

―Así es ―llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y retiró de los papeles, colocándolos frente a los curiosos ojos de su novia.

―¿Boletos de avión? ―cuestionó con inocente sorpresa― ¿Gray-sama planea hacer un viaje?

―Y tú también ―agregó él―. Partimos en dos días.

Gray era un hombre de acciones, ella lo sabía. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada ante su sorpresiva y apresurada decisión.

―¿En dos días? ―cuestionó, y el asintió.

―Si por mí fuera nos marcharíamos hoy, pero asumí que necesitarías tiempo para avisar en tu trabajo.

―Eso es cierto ―confirmó ella― ¿Y Gray-sama trabajará mañana? ―su tono se escuchó casi tímido y él no falló en identificar el porqué. No era una pregunta que hubiera realizado por mera curiosidad.

―Aún no lo sé, pero lo haga o no estaré a tiempo para la reunión con los demás. Y luego… ―observó sus ojos brillar con ilusión― estaba planeando llevarte a cenar. ¿Qué dices?

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera considerable ante su respuesta, la emoción estampada en sus enormes orbes oscuros.

―¡Juvia estará encantada!

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, amoldando su mejilla sobre su pecho y se mantuvieron así un instante, únicamente gozando de la compañía mutua hasta que ella habló:

―Gray-sama debe estar hambriento, ¡Juvia irá a servir el almuerzo!

Juvia se apartó de él corriendo en dirección a la cocina y él la observó pensativo a medida que su silueta se escurría fuera de su alcance de visión.

―¡Gray-sama por favor póngase cómodo mientras Juvia prepara la mesa!

El chico en cuestión se inclinó hacia delante, dejando los boletos sobre la pequeña mesa y retirando de su bolsillo un tercer papel arrugado. Lo abrió y solo eso bastó para que sus dientes se apretaran peligrosamente a medida que enterraba sus dedos sobre el magullado trozo de papel.

Sus ojos danzaron sobre las palabras allí escritas ―aunque ya las tenía memorizadas― y pasó su mano por su alborotado cabello con evidente frustración.

―¡Gray-sama está listo el almuerzo! ―escuchó a Juvia, y se apresuró por guardar aquel trozo de papel una vez más.

Se colocó en pie, y terminó de desabrochar la camisa de su uniforme antes de descartarla en algún lugar camino a la cocina. Se detuvo un instante en el umbral de la puerta de la misma, observando con genuina ternura la silueta de su novia mientras finalizaba el almuerzo, y esbozó una pequeña mueca antes de ingresar.

―Juvia preparó su comida favorita ―anunció orgullosa, colocando el platillo frente a él.

Él no tenía hambre, podía sentir su garganta apretada con disgusto ante las palabras que no lograba retirar de su cabeza, pero no podía preocuparla más. Dos días, tan solo dos días más y él se la llevaría lejos.

―Gray-sama.

Dio un respingo ante el llamado de su nombre, ajeno al hecho de que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. La chica no lo notó sin embargo, estaba de espaldas a él para su alivio y fortuna, aunque no tardó en voltear y caminar hasta él con un pequeño paquete en sus manos y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

―Juvia iba a obsequiárselos hasta mañana, pero como Gray-sama se adelantó…

Depositó frente a él su presente, y con mirada ansiosa esperó a que este lo abriera.

―S-si Gray-sama prefiere los caseros, Juvia con gusto se los preparará ―se adelantó nerviosa― pero Juvia vio estos hoy, y sabiendo que eran los favoritos de Gray-sama no se pudo contener.

Él retiró la tapa de la pequeña caja dejando expuesto su contenido, y sonrió doblemente: por el gesto, y por ella. Porque ella siempre estaba buscando complacerlo.

―Gracias, Juvia ―agradeció―. No tenías que haberte molestado.

―Nunca es molestia para Juvia si se trata de Gray-sama ―admitió entusiasta―. Hasta la vendedora dijo que se notaba que Juvia los estaba comprando para alguien muy especial y le hizo un descuento.

Él chico alzó una ceja.

―Supongo que era una vendedora bastante amable ―comentó―. O es que tú despiertas lo mejor en la gente.

La chica se sonrojó ampliamente, desviando su mirada avergonzada pero él le sonrió con sinceridad.

―Vamos a almorzar.

.

.

Observó con genuina ternura como su novia se escurría graciosamente fuera de la habitación que compartían, y le dedicaba una última mirada mientras se marchaba con el teléfono atrapado entre su hombro y oreja.

―¡Descanse Gray-sama! ―gritó una vez fuera, y él pudo escuchar cuando inició una animada conversación con la pelirroja anunciándole las buenas nuevas respecto a su viaje juntos.

Así quería verla siempre: feliz. Por eso había escogido esa fecha para tomarse un descanso, y actualmente agradecía que así fuera, pues la alejaría de cualquier mal que pudiera amenazar la permanencia de esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Adoptó una posición sentada sobre su cama, y su ceño se frunció automáticamente al observar la puerta cerrada de su closet. Caminó hasta el, estiró su brazo para alcanzar la estantería más alta y retirar de ella una pequeña caja.

Se notaba algo ajada, pero preservada. La abrió y entre viejos papeles y demás cantidad de objetos sin aparente conexión, no tardó en hallar lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel.

Lo retuvo entre sus manos un instante, oscureciendo su mirada a medida que revelaba el contenido de lo que resultó ser una difuminada fotografía. Un grupo de personas yacía allí, de pie ―juntos― como viejos compañeros.

Justo al frente se distinguía el mismo Gray, con mirada indiferente y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Pero su atención no se posó sobre él, sino sobre el hombre alto de cabellera rubia y despeinada que posaba a su lado.

.

 _―¡Maldito, ¿cómo te atreviste?! ―gritó un anciano, su rostro desfigurado ante la evidente ira._

 _Intentó abalanzarse sobre el joven de oscuros cabellos, pero fue retenido con firmeza por dos oficiales que lo alejaron inmediatamente._

 _El pelinegro permaneció en pie indiferente ―casi desafiante― orgulloso del éxito de su misión. No había sido sencillo, trabajar como encubierto a tan poco tiempo de su ingreso como oficial había sido algo que jamás esperó, pero estaba iniciando una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba, y la oportunidad de dinero extra no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a dejar pasar._  
 _Ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera, había dejado en claro su preocupación ante los riesgos que ese tipo de misión implicaban, pero su nuevo hogar no se costearía solo, y no había nada que deseara más que otorgarle a la chica que lo había salvado de los fantasmas de su trágica infancia, un verdadero hogar._

 _―Siempre lo supe Fullbuster, no pasas de un traidor ―el rubio escupió cada palabra. Sus ojos rubí impregnados con el odio hacia aquel que había llegado a considerar uno de los suyos y ahora era el causante de su humillación._

 _El chico en cuestión sonrió soberbio, aparentemente inmune ante el odio destilado por el hombre de dorados cabellos._

 _―Supongo que incluso tú puedes tener razón a veces. Jamás debieron confiar en mí._

 _Su actitud serena y ladina hizo la sangre de aquel hombre hervir, lanzándose sobre el para únicamente hacer sonar sus esposas en el proceso antes de ser arrastrado junto a los demás reos._

 _―Me las pagarás Fullbuster._

.

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho ante el recuerdo. _¿A dónde lo había llevado su arrogancia?_ Debió suponerlo entonces, debió vérselo venir.

Aquel nombre había jurado venganza, quería verlo sufrir. Y él temía que descubriera cual el único modo de hacerlo.

Tomó su celular y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación, confirmando que su novia no se encontrara en los alrededores. Se mantuvo allí un instante mientras marcaba un número en su pantalla, y no cerró la puerta sino hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Stripper.

―¿Ya está fuera? ―la cuestión salió disparada de su boca, su tono sombrío.

―En un par de horas. ¿Aún crees que esas notas tienen algo que ver con él? Stripper seguramente no pasan de una broma de mal gusto.

Gray no respondió, y eso despertó la preocupación del otro hombre.

―¿Hay algo más que deba saber? Si algo está sucediendo…

―Todo está bien ―sentenció el moreno.

El otro hombre suspiró.

―Tampoco me alegra que sea liberado, pero no es algo que recaiga en nosotros.

Otro pequeño silencio se formó.

―¿Aún planeas ese viaje con la Ameonna?

―Nos vamos en dos días.

―Bien. No prometo nada, pero enviaré a alguien a controlarlo hasta entonces. Por ahora deja de comportarte como una niña asustada ―bromeó―. Ese tipo no sería tan estúpido como para buscarte.

El pelinegro meditó esas palabras un instante, mientras tomaba conciencia de un portarretratos sobre una mesa junto a la puerta. Apretó el teléfono con su hombro y tomó posesión de la fotografía encuadrada en un hermoso marco de madera oscura.

―Jamás he temido que venga por mí ―admitió.

―Stripper si algo está…

―Todo está bien. Ávatar ya no existe, y quizá tengas razón, no deben pasar de simples bromas de mal gusto ―aunque él no las creía así―.

―Bien ―el otro hombre no sonó del todo convencido―, pero no te atrevas de ocultarme información.

―No lo haré. Adiós Gajeel.

Volvió a acercarse a su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y cabeza entre estos. Se mantuvo así un instante, hasta que irguió medianamente su espalda y apreció el retrato en su mano.

Juvia y él en la pasada navidad. No le gustaban las fotos, pero debía admitir que valía la pena preservar aquellos momentos si eso lograba hacerla así de feliz.

Apretó con fuerza la fotografía arrugada que aún mantenía firmemente atrapada en su otra mano, y en un arrebato de impotencia la arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

―¡Gray-sama, Juvia se irá a trabajar ahora! ―escuchó gritar a la peliazul.

―Yo te llevaré.

―No es necesario, Juvia tiene su auto ―recordó ingresando a la habitación, pero él se colocó en pie interceptándola en el camino y presionando sus labios levemente sobre los suyos.

―Y te iré a buscar.

―Pero…

―Insisto.

.

.

La observó ingresar al edificio, y el alivio fue parcial. Se sentía paranoico, pero si de él dependiera ella no habría ido a trabajar ese día; la prefería cerca, pero el retenerla solo implicaría involucrarla en algo que no era conveniente.

Como profesora de seguro estaría segura dentro de la institución, era una primaria de gran prestigio y reconocida seguridad. Eso era lo que se repetía, aunque aún no se sentía capaz de arrancar el coche y largarse de allí.

Otro vehículo surgió detrás de él, y supo que debía avanzar. Aceleró renuente y dio una última mirada discreta a sus alrededores antes de iniciar su camino a la casa que compartían.

No tardó en llegar, era un recorrido de menos de un kilómetro y en su ansiedad lo recorrió en tiempo record.

Ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta, algo que no acostumbraba hasta entonces. Encendió la estufa aunque no sentía frío, y esperó paciente hasta que las llamas crecieran consumiendo con temple los viejos trozos de madera.

Revisó sus bolsillos, y retiró la nota que había estado leyendo más temprano. Aunque no fue la única.

Una a una retiró un total de cuatro de lo que no parecían ser más que trozos rasgados de papel y los fue abriendo.

 _"¿A qué le temes, Gray?"_ era el mensaje que se repetía en cada uno de ellos.

Pasó la mano en su cabello con exasperante frustración. Había estado recibiendo esas notas durante dos semanas ya, las había estado ignorando, arrojándolas a la basura sin prestarles mayor atención pero ese día había sido distinto. Había recibido cuatro notas, una atrapada en el parabrisas de su auto, otra sobre su escritorio, incluso una con su almuerzo.

Una broma de mal gusto, tretas entre compañeros. Así hipotetizaron aquellos a quienes cuestionó al respecto, tal cual lo habían hecho en cada uno de sus interrogatorios durante los últimos catorce días; sin embargo, la última había despertado finalmente su desesperación.

La habían adherido a la puerta de su hogar, la había visto allí justo al momento de ingresar a su casa donde su novia había estado sola toda la mañana.

Se había sentido impotente, pues le había demostrado lo vulnerable que ella podría llegar a ser. Quizá estaba siendo paranoico, quizá Gajeel tenía razón.

Tomó las notas y las arrojó a las llamas sin pensarlo demasiado, sumando la foto que había rescatado del suelo de su habitación.

.

.

Se encontraban ya de regreso a su departamento, la lluvia había comenzado a caer de manera tenue pero igualmente había vuelto las calles resbalosas. Gray conducía sin prisa, ―algo poco habitual en él como pudo apreciar Juvia― y mantenía gran concentración en el tráfico, algo que asumió se debía a las condiciones climáticas.

El viaje transcurría silencioso, apenas audibles la emisora desenfocada y el golpear de los limpiaparabrisas hasta que un celular sonó.

―Número privado ―comentó la chica observando la pantalla del celular de su novio, y este frunció el ceño.

―Ignóralo ―indicó, y ella obedeció.

El celular continuó a sonar y no se detuvo sino hasta perdida la llamada. La peliazul estuvo dispuesta a guardarlo en la guantera una vez más, cuando este volvió a sonar.

―Gray-sama…

―Solo ignóralo.

Una vez más lo escucharon sonar hasta cortarse la llamada, y no fue sorpresa para ninguno cuando con igual insistencia volvió a sonar.

El pelinegro extendió su mano para atender, pero fue detenido con delicadeza por la chica que negó levemente.

―Gray-sama está conduciendo, Juvia lo hará.

Intentó protestar, pero para entonces ella ya había respondido.

―Hola ―saludó, pero no hubo respuesta― ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? ―insistió, pero la línea se mantuvo en silencio.

Colgó sin más, dedicándole una sonrisa al conductor.

―¿Ve, Gray-sama? De seguro era equivoca… ―su oración se vio interrumpida por una nueva llamada.

―Juvia deja…― intentó detenerla al notar que volvía a coger el celular, pero ella fue más rápida.

―Hola ―volvió a atender, y al encontrarse con el mismo silencio continuó― Si esto es una broma o el número es equivocado…

―El número está bien, _Juvia_ … ―respondió una voz que no logró reconocer.

―¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?

En respuesta escuchó una risa, y acto seguido la llamada se cortó dejándola estupefacta.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―cuestionó el pelinegro preocupado, intermitiendo su mirada entre la carretera y la chica a su lado.

―Juvia no sabe, dijo conocer a Juvia pero…

El ceño del chico se frunció inmediatamente al escucharla, y no dudó en arrebatarle el teléfono cuando este volvió a sonar. La chica intentó protestar, pero la fuerte mirada propiciada por los estoicos ojos grises de su novio la hicieron callar.

―¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ―cuestionó con firmeza, pero silencio fue lo que obtuvo.

Chasqueó su lengua irritado, y acelero de manera inconsciente para preocupación de su acompañante.

―Mira, no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para tus bromas telefónicas, así que por qué… ―sus palabras se vieron inconclusas al momento en que sus ojos creyeron vislumbrar algo que llamó su atención a través del espejo retrovisor.

Un auto los seguía de cerca, pero lo que ganó realmente su interés fue que su conductor pareciera estar haciendo uso de un teléfono celular. Intentó lograr mejor visión de él, ajustó el retrovisor sin importar lo paranoico que pudiera sonar su improvisada hipótesis de persecución, pero grande fue sorpresa cuando haciendo uso de sus luces en un parpadeo, el coche cegó completamente su visión por un instante.

―¡Gray-sama! ―gritó Juvia preocupada al notar la repentina pérdida de control de su novio a causa de la sorpresa.

Una carcajada ensordecedora pudo escucharse al otro lado de la línea, pero el celular se fue directo al suelo al momento en que Gray logró tomar nuevamente control del volante. Las luces del auto se apagaron, permitiendo la visión de un tercer auto que venía directamente hacia ellos desde el frente y hacía sonar la bocina con insistencia y casi desesperación.

―¡Gray-sama, el auto! ―gritó en pánico la chica al anticipar el impacto, pero en una maniobra desesperada fue capaz de esquivarlo arrojando su propio auto en dirección a la acera.

La respiración se atoró dolorosamente en la garganta de ambos jóvenes, aun conmocionados por lo que acaba de suceder. Bocinas e insultos fueron escuchados, provenientes de aquellos que habían sido testigos de lo que pudo haber llegado a ser una gran desgracia.

Débiles sollozos comenzaron a escapar de la chica de ojos zafiro, y buscó refugio en el pecho de su amado mientras él dirigía torpemente su mano a sus onduladas hebras a modo de reconforto.

Retiró finalmente su agarre sobre el volante, y creyó ver el tiempo detenerse al momento preciso en el que aquel viejo auto de coloración oscura y vidrios de igual característica hizo su pasaje junto a su ventana.

No pudo reconocer a la persona dentro aunque lo intentó, con irritante lentitud vio cerrarse la ventanilla del acompañante a medida que se cruzaba frente a él. Consideró seguirlos, acelerar y no detenerse hasta descubrir de quienes se trataba, pero el temblar descontrolado de la chica que buscaba desesperadamente el consuelo en sus brazos lo retuvo. Ella era más importante.

―Tranquila ―susurró junto a su cabello a medida que la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos―. Todo está bien, estamos bien.

La chica simplemente lo abrazó, y lloró con fuerza aferrándose a su camisa. Él por su parte permaneció allí ―a su lado― acariciando su cabello y repitiéndole que todo estaría bien, pues estaban juntos y así permanecerían. Él jamás permitiría que algo le hiciera daño.

.

.

El camino se hizo eterno luego de aquel desafortunado percance, Juvia se mantenía intranquila y Gray lo sabía, como también podía asegurar que ella no era la única en sentirse así.

La tensión era palpable, su agarre se mantenía firme sobre el volante y su atención en la carretera, aunque le fuera imposible no dedicar miradas furtivas al retrovisor para asesorarse.

Ingresaron al estacionamiento, y no cruzaron palabra sino hasta que él se apresuró a abrir la puerta del pasajero y auxiliarla a salir. Él ofreció su brazo ―sabiendo que ella desearía tomarlo― y le indicó que estaban en casa, acción que ella apreció sonriendo con dulzura y aferrándose a él.

Ella pudo sentir la tensión en sus músculos a cada paso dado, así como sus respiraciones pesadas y miradas desconfiadas escaneando cada rincón del lugar. Se afianzó con más fuerza a su brazo, deseando recordarle sus propias palabras ―que estaban juntos― y el pareció relajarse, hasta que alcanzaron el elevador.

Él se dejó caer contra la pared trasera, y llevó sus manos a su rostro dejando escapar un suspiro profundo. Se sentía intranquilo, y no creyó jamás que los míseros cinco pisos que debían ascender para llegar hasta su departamento podrían llegar a sentirse así de eternos.

La puerta se abrió con su sonar característico, y sus ojos se abrieron de manera inmediata. Tomó a Juvia por su muñeca cuando esta se dispuso a abandonar el elevador, y sin expresar palabra se adelantó a la puerta escudriñando cada rincón del largo pasillo.

―¿G-Gray-sama? ―cuestionó con timidez, y él se sobresaltó ante la preocupación reflejada en su voz.

―Lo siento, ―se disculpó, forzándose a sí mismo a recobrar su compostura― solo estoy cansado.

―Juvia igual ―le respondió con una débil sonrisa, y ajusto su agarre para tomar su mano― vamos a casa, Gray-sama.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de su departamento y Juvia jamás lo sabría, pero al girar el pestillo y abrir la puerta, su novio ahogó un suspiro de alivio al confirmar que se mantenía cerrada, tal cual la había dejado.

Ingresaron y no tardó en reactivar la alarma bajo la mirada atenta de la peliazul, quien se mantuvo en silencio esperando a recobrar su atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero la mirada antes cargada de afecto de Gray no pasaba ahora del reflejo de sus tensiones. Ella sabía que él se estaba conteniendo, que había un mundo detrás de esa mirada al que no le estaba permitiendo llegar.

―Juvia… ―inició, pero se detuvo.

Ella confiaba en él, lo respetaba por sobretodo. No anhelaba nada más que poder escucharlo y ser su soporte sin importar que tan duro fuera lo que pudiera estarse guardando, pero se contuvo. Quizá él no estaba listo para hablar, quizá lo mejor sería esperar.

―Juvia irá a darse un baño. Gray-sama debería irse a la cama ―sugirió.

―Te esperaré ―respondió él, y ella asintió dudosa.

―¿Desea Gray-sama cenar? Porque Juvia puede…

―¿Tú tienes hambre?

Ella negó.

―Entonces no te preocupes por mí ―acarició su mejilla― ve y yo esperaré por ti.

La chica se marchó en dirección al baño, dejándolo solo.

Él cogió su celular y verificó por primera vez sus registros, intentó marcarle a la última llamada entrante pero por supuesto no pudo. Quien había estado llamando, no deseaba poder ser encontrado.

Arrojó su celular con molestia sobre el sofá, y sus piernas por inercia lo llevaron a recorrer de manera superficial las habitaciones de su hogar. No creía que alguien hubiera podido ingresar allí, pero se sentía obligado a confirmarlo.

Cerró todas y cada una de las ventanas, cortinas y celosías por igual. A cada nueva ventana dedicaba un rápido escaneo de la calle bajo la misma, en busca de alguien, de una mísera señal de sanidad ―pues prefería confirmar lo peor y hacerse cargo de ello, ante de continuar viviendo en suspenso―.

Regresó a su sala de estar y rebuscó su celular, ansioso. No lo había notado antes, pero había un mensaje en su buzón.

Pedí a Droy que lo vigilara, el tipo no se ha movido de su departamento. El jefe no estará feliz, pero en cuando nada suceda ese panzón no se moverá de allí.

Verificó la hora, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Gajeel le había escrito ese mensaje. Meditó un instante si responder, y estuvo a punto de abandonar su celular sobre la mesa cuando el mismo vibró.

Número privado.

Abrió el mensaje sin pensarlo dos veces, y sus dientes rechinaron peligrosamente al leer su contenido.

 _"Buenos reflejos, Gray."_

Un nuevo mensaje sonó en cuestión de segundos, y su contenido se desplegó en continuidad al primero.

 _"¿Asustado?"_

Su respiración se atoró en su pecho y sintió la sangre hervir con furia, no solo se estaban burlando de él. Esas ya habían pasado de posibles bromas entre compañeros de trabajo, había dejado de tratarse de una inocente treta de mal gusto, se estaban metiendo con su seguridad, con la suya y la de Juvia, pues no solo había estado también involucrada en ese presunto accidente, sino que la habían llamado por su nombre.

La conocían. Y estaban al tanto de su presencia dentro del coche.

No tenía pruebas para un arresto, tampoco sospechosos cuya culpabilidad o relación con los hechos pudiera acreditar, pero él ya no tenía dudas. Y definitivamente no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Meditó un instante su próxima acción, pedirle ayuda a Gajeel parecía lo más sensato, pero él no deseaba involucrar a nadie en eso. De seguro querría respuestas, y por el momento él no era más que un cúmulo de preguntas y teorías a medias.

Observó su celular, y buscó tentativo el número de su compañero.

―Gray-sama, ¿qué hace? ―cuestionó la peliazul mientras abandonaba su baño y hacía su camino hasta él.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, y supo que ella lo había notado por lo que forzó una sonrisa. Se colocó en pie interceptándola en el camino, y la rodeó sorpresivamente con sus brazos.

―Tan solo te esperaba ―respondió apoyando su mentón en su hombro― ¿Vamos a dormir? ―sabía que marcarle a Gajeel en ese momento, ya no era una posibilidad―.

La chica asintió con vehemencia causándole cosquillas, y él se apartó para besar para su frente con cariño. Él la protegería sin importar que; pero por el momento, el mejor modo de hacerlo quizá fuera llenarla de confianza y transmitirle que todo estaba bien, pues el se encargaría de todo, ella no tenía nada que temer.

.

.

―¡Juvia! ―su grito arañó su garganta arrastrando consigo un gemido de dolor. Sus ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas no lograban evitar la visión de la silueta sin vida que yacía entre sus brazos.

Observó sus manos ensangrentadas, pero la sangre ya no estaba allí y frente a él ya no había un cuerpo, sino la extensión del suyo propio sobre las sábanas.

Había sido una pesadilla, una más.

Volteó en busca de su figura dormida, la que lo calma con su mera presencia cada mañana, pero grande su fue sorpresa al no encontrarla allí. Juvia no estaba allí.

―¿Juvia? ―cuestionó, y finalmente el peso de sus temores lo golpeó con firmeza―. ¡Juvia! ―llamó con más fuerza y corrió hasta el baño con la esperanza de hallarla allí, pero estaba vacío―. ¡Juvia! ―volvió a gritar y se apresuró a buscarla también en la cocina.

No estaba allí. Tampoco en la sala, en el balcón o en la lavandería.

Sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho un instante, y buscó su celular con desespero entre los cojines donde recordaba haberlo aventado la noche anterior. Con mano temblorosa marcó su número, y escuchó la inconfundible melodía de su celular sonar frente a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la chica que ingresaba en ese preciso momento.

―¡¿Dónde estabas?! ―cuestionó con prisa, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola recular.

―¿Eh? ―cuestionó abrumada, no había esperado una recepción tan ¿atípica?

El no falló en notar su desconcierto, la había asustado.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―cuestionó esta vez con menor brusquedad y aclaró su garganta intentando borrar los rastros de la anterior desesperación en su tono.

Ella pestañeó confusa ―insegura aun― pero luego sonrió.

―Gray-sama dormía tan profundamente que Juvia no lo quiso despertar. Juvia fue a comprar chocolates para Gajeel-kun, Natsu-san y Jellal-san para esta noche. Y por supuesto…― tomó entre sus manos una bolsa con particular orgullo― también compró más para Gray-sama.

Quería enojarse, en verdad deseaba reprocharle el haber sido descuidada, por marcharse sola y aterrarlo como nunca antes al propiciarle una mañana con su ausencia no anunciada en un momento como el que estaban enfrentando. Pero ella no sabía eso. Era injusto reprocharle su ignorancia respecto a algo que él mismo egoístamente se estaba forzando a ocultar.

Juvia estaba bien. Despreocupada y sonriente frente a él, y no podía disgustarse cuando alivio era todo lo que inundaba su pecho en ese preciso instante.

―¿Gray-sama extrañó a Juvia? ―bromeó, y el alzó una ceja cuando ella se acercó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y se colocó frente a él. Apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y se irguió colocándose en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

El contacto fue suave y delicado, cargado del amor que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a brindarle y que sin importar la situación, él jamás se rehusaría a recibir. La acercó a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos, y se perdió en su esencia mientras procesaba en su mente su cercanía, convenciendo a sus temores de que ella estaba allí, y que teniéndola así de cerca se aseguraría de que nada jamás pudiera alcanzarla.

Su mano se paseó por su cintura, y por un momento sus preocupaciones se vieron olvidadas. Solo eran ellos dos.

Aventuró su mano bajo su blusa, mientras con la otra inició su rombo hasta su pierna pero ella lo detuvo. El contacto de sus bocas se fue perdiendo, y un sonido quejoso abandonó sus labios en protesta.

―Gray-sama deberá esperar hasta esta noche ―comentó sugerente, y se apartó de él para coger nuevamente la bolsa que había descartado junto a la mesa―. Por favor acepte este obsequio por el momento.

Por supuesto no era lo mismo, su cuerpo se sentía demandante y no precisamente de chocolates, pero podía esperar.

Tomo el paquete de entre sus manos, y ella sonrió complacida antes de marcharse rumbo a la cocina con sus demás compras.

Abrió su paquete mientras la seguía con la mirada, y al devolver su vista a la caja sobre sus manos pudo notar lo que pareciera ser una pequeña postal escrita a mano. No era la letra de Juvia.

―Juvia, ¿qué es esto? ―cuestionó sin prestarle mayor atención, y ella apreció detrás de él para verificar de que hablaba.

―Oh, la vendedora estaba obsequiando de estos con los chocolates hoy. Dijo que escribiría uno especialmente para que Juvia se lo obsequiara a Gray-sama.

―¿Para mí? ―cuestionó frunciendo involuntariamente su ceño, y ella se alejó despreocupada retomando sus quehaceres.

―Sí, ella dijo que Juvia es su clienta favorita.

Su mirada se volvió a la tarjeta en sus manos, decorada con tonos de rosa y pastel.

 _"Besos para el alma, chocolates para el cuerpo y amor para el corazón._

 _Todo debe disfrutarse, pues nunca se sabe lo que sucederá._

 _Goza de sus sonrisas, pues efímero y precioso es el tiempo; largo para quien espera, y tan corto para aquellos que aman._

 _Infinito para quienes parten a la eternidad"._

Leyó las palabras con creciente pavor. Ese mensaje, esa letra. Conocía esa letra, no tenía dudas de ello.

Se levantó con prisa y se dirigió en dirección a su cuarto, cogió una camisa y un pantalón, y se dispuso a marchar sin siquiera haber finalizado de vestirse con propiedad.

―¿Gray-sama que decía la tarje… ―se detuvo intrigada al observarlo en tan lamentable apariencia―. ¿Gray-sama saldrá?

Él pareció apenas notar su presencia.

―Me llamaron del trabajo ―mintió― al parecer me necesitan hoy.

―¿Y se marchará así? ―se acercó a él para prender su camisa, y ajustar el nudo de su corbata. Al observarlo más detenidamente continuó― ¿Gray-sama siquiera ha peinado su cabello hoy?

Ciertamente no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de eso, pero no podía levantar las sospechas de Juvia, no cuando ella finalmente parecía sentirse tranquila.

―Tienes razón ―respondió corriendo en dirección al baño para higienizar su rostro y peinar con sus manos su cabello―. Por cierto Juvia, esos chocolates, ¿dónde dijiste que los comprabas? ―intentó sonar casual, sin mantener contacto visual mientras guardaba su arma.

―Oh, ¿los chocolates? Los vende una chica muy amable en la feria que está cerca de la casa de Lucy-san. ¿A Gray-sama le gustan? Porque Juvia puede comprar más.

―No ―respondió con ímpetu, pero aclaró su garganta al percibir su reacción―. Es decir, sí, me gustan. Pero por favor prométeme que no irás a comprar nada más, y te quedarás aquí a esperar que yo regrese.

Ella lo observó confusa y buscó en sus ojos una explicación, pero no pudo encontrarla allí. Podía asegurar que él se lo estaba pidiendo en serio, pero no era un orden, era un pedido sincero.

―¿Gray-sama acaso ha…?

―Por favor ―pidió, y su corazón se hizo pequeño en su pecho ante ello. Gray no acostumbraba pedir favores, y así era como sonaba su petición en ese momento―. Nada ha pasado, solo quiero que esperes por mí. ¿Harías eso?

Ella haría lo que fuera por él, pero algo en ella no podía creer sus palabras.

―Juvia, ¿confías en mí?

―¡Claro que Juvia confía en Gray-sama!

―¿Entonces confiarás en mi cuando digo que nada ha pasado?

Él estaba jugando sucio, ambos lo sabían. Ella lo observó en silencioso, suplicante de una explicación más concreta y creíble, pero él no cedió.

―Sí, Gray-sama.

―Bien. Yo estaré aquí en cuanto pueda, no olvides cerrar la puerta.

Su comentario nada hizo por calmar la creciente preocupación en su pecho, pero asintió. Él besó su frente, y se encaminó hasta la puerta con ella siguiéndolo detrás.

―Gray-sama tenga cuidado.

Él sonrió.

―Empaca para el viaje.

.

.

Apresuró su andar una vez estuvo lejos de su alcance de visión, no deseaba dejarla atrás pero el siniestro mensaje en aquella maldita tarjeta había sido bastante claro.

Llegó al estacionamiento, y verificó con prudencia el estado de su auto. Llantas, motor, el suelo bajo el mismo en busca de alguna pérdida, parecía estar bien y eso fue suficiente para él.

Ingresó al vehículo y se dispuso a abandonar aquel estacionamiento, rebuscó en su andar un papel en particular de entre los muchos que llevaba en su guantera ―tenía que estar allí, él se había asegurado de no deshacerse de todos― y al encontrarlo marcó un número en su celular.

―¿Stripper? Ya te estabas tardando.

―¿Qué sabes de él?

Un gruñido molesto se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

―El tipo no se ha movido de su departamento ―respondió, y por un instante ninguno habló―. Sabes que no puedo mantenerlo vigilado sin ninguna razón, ¿verdad? He enviado a Droy pero no puedo alejarlo de su puesto por demasiado tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez, y el hombre se impacientó.

―Stripper, ¡¿qué demonios está pasando?!

―Gajeel ―su voz sonó firme y segura― necesito que pidas a Levy que vaya con Juvia a la casa.

―¿Qué es…

―Ayer tuvimos un accidente, nada de lo que debas preocuparte ―se apresuró aclarar― pero Juvia ha estado algo inquieta, no quiero que esté sola.

―Me estás hablando de la seguridad de Juvia y Levy. ¿Estás seguro de que no existe algo de lo que deba saber?

Otro silencio se hizo presente, a medida que su destino comenzaba a hacerse visible a corta distancia. Bajó su mirada a su regazo, donde yacían dos papeles con caligrafías exactamente iguales. Uno relleno con poesía, y él otro con la frase que había atormentado sus noches durante semanas _―¿A qué le temes, Gray?_ ―

―Por el momento no es algo en lo que pueda involucrar a nadie más.

―Stripper…

―Yo me encargaré y te avisaré cuando sea oportuno. Por el momento necesito que cuides a Juvia. Nos vemos a la noche.

Colgó sin esperar a obtener una respuesta, y bajó del auto en dirección a la pequeña feria. Se apresuró entre los pequeños comercios y los compradores que por allí pasaban, y escaneó con detenimiento cada espacio.

No tenía idea de cómo lucía esa vendedora, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de descubrirlo por su cuenta. Se acercó a un comercio al azar, cuestionando a su propietario respecto a la misteriosa mujer, pero el mismo no supo brindarle información al respecto.

 _"Es nueva por aquí"; "No conozco su nombre"_ fueron algunas de las respuestas a las que tuvo acceso junto a una vaga descripción.

―Acaba de marcharse ―fue la única respuesta a la que realmente atendió.

―¿Hacia dónde? ―cuestionó impaciente, y aunque asustó a aquella inocente vendedora, obtuvo lo que buscaba.

―H-hacia allá ―señaló calle abajo― acaba de marcharse, siquiera ha desmantelado su puesto― agregó indicándole su localización.

El moreno apenas notó la pequeña mesa de dulces variados, pues finalmente tenía lo más cercano a una localización. Propició un sencillo "Gracias", y se lanzó a correr en la dirección indicada.

Debía alcanzarla, no podía encontrarse tan lejos. No existían demasiadas rutas de escape dentro de una calle cerrada para comercio como lo era esa y aunque eso le jugara parcialmente a su favor, la cantidad de personas aglomeradas a su paso no estaban facilitando en absoluto el uso de su visión.

Puestos y más puestos, personas y mercancía por doquier. Mujeres casi en todas partes y de diferente complexión.

Ninguna encajaba, ninguna era a quien buscaba. Hasta que la vio.

La avistó escabullirse entre la multitud, su piel morena y cabello largo y albino la hacían destacar. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco pareciera desear esconderse.

Ella volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa autosuficiente sobre sus labios apresurando su andar pero no lo suficiente para crear una verdadera distancia entre los dos.

Él no la conocía, pero esa mujer ciertamente lo conocía a él.

La morena se escurrió hasta el final de la calle, dedicándole una última mirada antes de adentrarse en un callejón. Él corrió, forzó sus piernas hasta llegar al lugar donde ella inesperadamente aguardaba despreocupada por él.

―¿Vienes por los chocolates? ―inquirió ella con evidente sarcasmo al verlo llegar.

―¿Quién demonios eres? ―cuestionó él, avanzando largos y decididos pasos en su dirección.

―O quizá no vienes por los chocolates ―lo ignoró ella― Oh, ya sé. Vienes por más versos, ¿alguno para tu novia, quizá?

Su cuestión destiló veneno, pero él ya no deseaba jugar. La cogió por sus brazos con fuerza, empujándola hacia una pared cercana y obligándola a observarlo.

―¿Qué planeas? ¿Para quién trabajas? ―exigió, y grande fue su frustración cuando la albina comenzó a reír. Incrementó su agarre sobre ella inconscientemente, pero la morena jamás borró de su rostro su sonrisa desafiante.

―Estás lastimando a una mujer ―señaló―. ¿Crees que eso es correcto por parte de un oficial de la ley?

―No me importa si eres una mujer, un hombre o un niño ―admitió sin vacilo―. Si se meten con alguien importante para mí, los trataré a todos por igual.

―¿Meterme? ―fingió inocencia― Yo creo que me malentiendes. Deberías agradecerme, pues yo te otorgué de manera gratuita un excelente consejo el día de hoy. No es mi culpa que tú decidieras ignorarlo…

La comprensión de sus palabras no tardó en llegar, el verdadero significado de aquella despreciable nota evidenciado en la sonrisa ladina que se extendía de oreja a oreja en el rostro de aquella despreciable mujer.

―Puedes quedarte aquí y amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero lo que le suceda a ella ahora es total y únicamente tu culpa.

La soltó con fuerza haciéndola caer, pero aun en el suelo ella no perdía su sonrisa. Se notaba triunfante, complacida, pero aunque nada más quisiera que borrar aquella mueca de sus labios, no tenía más tiempo que perder.

La tomó por su muñeca causando su desconcierto, y la esposó a una cañería sobresaliente del edificio contiguo.

―¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ―cuestionó la albina, pero él la ignoró y se marchó corriendo del lugar. Ya enviaría a alguien por ella.

.

.

Presionó su pie en el acelerador sin intenciones de retirarlo hasta llegar a su casa. Nada importaba ahora sino llegar junto a ella.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Tan descuidado. Había hecho lo que había prometido a sí mismo ―a ambos― no hacer: dejarla sola. Ella estaba a la merced de esos psicópatas, y él era el culpable de ello.

Marcó a Gajeel y gruñó frustrado, cuando más lo necesitaba este pareciera no tener intenciones de responder. Sabía que podía contar con él, pero necesitaba alertarlo de lo que estaba pasando, debía indicarle que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas y que ella corría peligro.

Golpeó su celular con fuerza contra el volante, segunda llamada y Gajeel aún no atendía.

No deseaba hacerlo, se había jurado a sí mismo no preocuparla pero no tenía opción. Marcó nuevamente en su celular, pero esta vez llamó a Juvia.

 _«Contesta, contesta, contesta»_ se repetía con insistencia, pero no había respuesta. Colgó y volvió a marcar, su paciencia en su más peligroso límite y su buen juicio al borde de la extinción.

Distraído en su intento desesperado por contactar a su novia, no divisó el momento exacto en el que un vehículo salió de la nada y se atravesó en su camino impidiéndole el paso. Frenó de manera inmediata, evitando así la inminente colisión y maldijo en lo alto en genuina indignación.

Pestañó un par de veces y aunque no tenía tiempo, la adrenalina le exigía que bajara de su auto y pusiera en su lugar al idiota que había realizado tan imprudente maniobra hasta que pudo reconocer el vehículo. Era oscuro y con ventanas de igual coloración. Era el auto de la noche anterior.

Llevó su mano instintivamente al soporte de su pistola, y se preparó a sí mismo para una confrontación aunque no tuviera idea de quien pudiera encontrarse detrás de aquellos vidrios oscuros.

La ventanilla inició su descenso, y él comenzó a hacer retiro de su arma cuando un sonido ensordecedor se apoderó de sus oídos y su cuerpo fue sacudido con violencia impulsándolo contra el volante sin oportunidad de reacción.

Un segundo coche lo invistió con fuerza desde atrás en un golpe traicionero e intencional.

El uso de su cinturón evitó que saliera disparado por el parabrisas, pero no fue capaz de contener la inclinación involuntaria de su cuerpo cuando este impactó fuertemente con su cabeza el volante.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no podría haber reaccionado aún si lo hubiera intentado. Un sonido fuerte y la presión momentánea contra su frente fue lo único de lo que tuvo conciencia antes de dejarse perder en la completa oscuridad.

― _Lo siento Gray-sama, Juvia estaba en la ducha._

Pasos lentos pero seguros resonaban sobre el pavimento, acercándose al golpeado y humeante auto, deteniéndose precisamente fuera de la ventanilla del inconsciente conductor.

 _―¿Gray-sama?_

La figura de un hombre se detuvo frente al moreno, y abrió la puerta de inmediato, complacido con la imagen que encontró en el interior.

― _Gray-sama por favor responda…_

La voz aguda proveniente del teléfono celular del conductor llamó su atención. Lo tomó del suelo donde se encontraba caído, y lo llevó a su oído para confirmar que la chica aún permanecía al otro lado de la línea.

― _Gray-sama, ¿escucha a Juvia?_

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios, y alejó el celular de su oreja para colgar la llamada y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Observó una vez más al chico inconsciente, y notó el hilo carmín que se escurría por su frente y bajaba por el puente de su nariz hasta formar pesadas gotas que se escurrían hasta su ropa.

Aquella imagen lo deleitó.

Desabrochó su cinturón y lo tomó por su camisa, el cuerpo del moreno era pesado por lo que le fue imposible arrancarlo del asiento sin perder el equilibrio y terminar arrojándolo a la calle. No le importó que su cuerpo impactara con fuerza contra el pavimento, tampoco las magulladuras que se formarían en su cuerpo al arrastrarlo sin piedad alguna por un par de metros.

El celular del chico volvió a sonar, y el rubio lo retiró de su bolsillo confirmando su procedencia con una complacida sonrisa.

―Llévenselo al auto.

.

.

―8.740―

 **―Gracias por leer―**

.

 **¿Tomatazos? xD**

 ***** Quiero dejar constancia de mi profundo agradecimiento a mi bella **Scarlett Ackerman** por su infinita paciencia y apoyo. Así como a **Chachos** y **lightkey27** por sus consejos y sugerencias. Si ustedes tres no hubieran estado allí para escuchar y leer mis desbordes de ideas, y ayudarme a organizarme, probablemente esto hubiera llegado a las 30.000 palabras de vómito verbal.


	2. Painful grey

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera mi bella Ultear sería quien le partiera la madre a Dimaria y de paso le obsequiaría un novio para que de una vez terminen con el injustificable "Grultear". Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days!

 **Advertencias:** ¿Exceso de palabras? ¿escenas de relleno por doquier? Descuidos de edición EVERYWHERE. Más que posible Ooc, y aunque las he hecho súper light: escenas de violencia.

 **Notas de Autora:** Estoy impactada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no recibía tantos comentarios en un primer capítulo y me he sentido muy contenta por ello, gracias. Esta historia aún me despierta sentimientos encontrados, creo que ciertamente podría haber logrado más con ella, pero se que de seguirme extiendo solo la arruinaré pues ya no la diseñé como longfic de todos modos. Se supone que el próximo capítulo será el último ―esperemos que el vómito verbal se detenga― así que en dos días ―no 300 años, gracias Lira― asumo lo estaré publicando.

 **Lira:** Me alegra que te gustara, o que al menos no demostraras odiarlo(? Definitivamente he intentando ser más concisa con las diferentes escenas ―es algo que estoy adoptando de ti― pues todos sabemos que lo mío es explayarme, pero creo que es positivo aprender a equilibrar mis constantes reflexiones en poca extensión de palabras. La conjugación de verbos y mi actual confusión con los tiempos de narración son algo que no te agradezco xD lo mal aprendí de ti y creo que ya no tengo salvación, pero agradezco que me lo señales. Sin más, espero que te agrade este capítulo y siento las faltas ortográficas, en verdad estoy avergonzada de lo desastrosa que me vuelto con eso, pero ya, la Universidad me sanará(? o lo empeorará. Pues ya sabes, aquí nos expresamos distinto, y eso es algo con lo que debo luchar constantemente al escribir.  
Oh, y ya que lo mencionas. Quizá si usé tus experiencias vehiculares para este fic, quizá. Gray y tú si son dos autos chocones xD

 _._

 **Valentine's Nightmare.**

―Painful grey―.

.

Un fuerte golpeteo se escuchó proveniente de la puerta principal, y la peliazul corrió hasta ella dispuesta atender. No observó por la mirilla, tampoco se molestó en preguntar de quien se trataba, tan solo retiró con impaciencia la tranca del cerrojo y la abrió de par en par.

―Gajeel-kun ―exhaló con alivio y se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar.

―Vine lo más rápido que pude ―indicó observando a las dos peliazules que se encontraban frente a él―, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

―¿Se ha comunicado con Gray-sama? ―la pregunta de Juvia sonó casi desesperada. Ella estaba asustada, el temor se leía en cada una de sus facciones, y una parte de él se cuestionó hasta donde era justo ocultarle la verdad. Gray había deseado protegerla ―de eso no tenía dudas― pero su constante omisión de información estaba costando a todos la incertidumbre.

―Hablé con él hace quizá hora y media. Recibí otra llamada de su parte hacen probablemente veinte minutos pero no traía mi celular conmigo, le devolví la llamada pero no me ha atendido.

Su respuesta solo sirvió para incrementar la angustia en la chica, eso se hizo evidente al momento en que juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a la tela de su camisa.

―Gray-sama también llamó a Juvia, pero ella tardó en contestar y cuando lo hizo Gray-sama no respondió. Juvia lo ha llamado desde entonces pero Gray-sama tampoco responde.

La más pequeña de las peliazules se mantuvo en silencio, pero se acercó a su amiga y acaricio su espalda a modo de reconforto. Le dedicó una mirada cuestionante a su novio, y sus orbes rojizos no pudieron ocultar la preocupación que también residía en ellos.

―El Stripper debía tratar con asuntos de trabajo, probablemente no puede atendernos en este momento ―soltó el chico en un burdo intento de tranquilizarla, pero la chica en cuestión solo logró tiritar en respuesta.

―Gray-sama ha estado actuando extraño y luego esas llamadas…

―¿Llamadas?

La chica asintió secando sus lágrimas.

―Anoche alguien llamó al celular de Gray-sama y Juvia contestó. Gray-sama dijo que se trataban de bromas telefónicas pero la persona dijo el nombre de Juvia. Quien fuera que llamó conoce a Juvia y Gray-sama.

El moreno de semblante serio procesó sus palabras. Por supuesto Gray no estaría tan nervioso únicamente por notas de mal gusto, su desconfianza tenía una justificación más amplia y por supuesto, estaba investigando todo eso por su cuenta.

 _«Ese idiota, debió pedirme ayuda»_

―Juvia, ¿confías en él?

Juvia asintió débilmente, la constante reiteración de esa cuestión solo lograba llenarla aún más de teorías impensables, que tan solo hacían su pecho doler ante la falta de respuestas.

―El Stripper es bueno en lo que hace. Si algo o alguien están metiéndose con él, él lo resolverá.

Se acercó a ella para posar su pesada mano sobre su hombro, pero el sonar de su celular lo interrumpió captando la atención inmediata de los tres.

Su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida.

―Es un mensaje de Gray.

.

.

Sintió sus músculos entumecidos, así como el fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

Abrir sus ojos se sentía tortuoso, por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlo mientras luchaba por frenar la sensación de vértigo que oprimía su pecho y hacía quemar las náuseas en su garganta.

Estaba sentado, pudo notarlo. Pero la extraña presión que unificaba sus muñecas detrás de su cuerpo le brindó el primer indicio que no podría colocarse en pie aunque quisiera, y no precisamente debido a su insufrible mareo.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, propiciando un penoso gemido de dolor ante el esfuerzo y se vio coaccionado a cerrarlos una vez fue cegado por un fuerte resplandor. No se rindió a pesar de la molestia, volvió a abrirlos con cautela, y pestañeó dolorosas veces hasta acomodarse a la iluminación de la precaria habitación.

Saboreó sangre en la resequedad de su boca, y apreció como pudo las machas escarlatas que yacían sobre su empolvorada vestimenta. Tomó conciencia de su situación también, estaba preso a una incómoda silla de metal herrumbrado, con sus muñecas amarradas detrás de su cuerpo y sus tobillos firmemente unidos el uno con el otro.

Estaba solo, al menos eso parecía. No reconocía aquel lugar aunque le recordaba a lo que pudiera ser un viejo galpón o a un depósito de gran tamaño.

La luz parpadeaba sobre su cabeza a cada choque de algún insecto sobre la lamparilla, y el sonido resonaba dentro de su cabeza causando fuertes olas de dolor. Le era difícil mantenerse consiente, pero se rehusaba a rendirse ante el creciente cansancio.

―¿Ya despierto? ―aquella voz masculina lo hizo forzar su mirada en la dirección de la que provenía, causándole un involuntario gruñido―. Tranquilo, no te esfuerces ―fingió preocupación―, tu cabeza ha recibido un buen golpe, me sorprende que siquiera estés despierto.

La figura finalmente se hizo visible frente a él. La figura que tantas noches de sueño le había costado, el dueño de aquella voz que tanta repugnancia había llegado a provocarle.

―Jerome…

―Cuanto tiempo, Fullbuster. ¿Me has extrañado? ―se burló.

―Al parecer eres tú el que no ha dejado de pensar en mi ―respondió con insurgencia, la sonrisa ladina en su labios causaba dolor, pero valía la pena si lograba generar molestia a su captor.

―Sigues igual de irrespetuoso, no has cambiado.

―Tampoco tú ―refutó el moreno―, siempre dependiendo de otros para realizar tu trabajo sucio.

Su captor rió con ganas, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y acortando la distancia.

―¿Te refieres a las notas de Briar? Eso siquiera fue mi idea, estoy muy por encima de esas niñerías ―comentó sin inmutarse―. Sin embargo tú, realmente esperaba más de ti. No creí que unas tontas notas de papel fueran a hacerte perder el juicio.

El moreno apretó sus dientes, molesto. El que aquel maldito tuviera razón era algo que lo llenaba de ira.

El rubio sonrió complacido ante su silencio.

―Supongo que no debo culparte, si pensaste que se trataba de mi es natural que sintieras miedo.

El joven rió ante el comentario, causando un ardor casi desgarrador en su garganta.

―Yo fui quien te encerró, ¿se te olvida? No te temí antes, tampoco lo hago ahora.

―Oh, sé que no me temes, aunque deberías. Temes a lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer ―se acercó a él y lo tomó por su flequillo alzando su rostro― y haces bien.

Soltó su cabello de golpe, lanzando con fuerza su cabeza hacia abajo y haciéndolo gemir. El movimiento había sido demasiado brusco para sus adoloridos músculos, pero eso no evitó que levantara su mirada para observarlo con desprecio aunque incapaz de articular palabra mientras mordía su labio para contener otro quejido.

―Dicen que la soledad y el encierro de la cárcel otorgan tiempo para pensar, estoy de acuerdo. He tenido un par de años para pensar, para reflexionar, para _planificar_ ―vociferó la última palabra con irritante lentitud―. He tenido suficiente tiempo para investigar.

Su última declaración llamó la atención de Gray. Su ceño se frunció, y su mirada inquisidora fue un deleite para el rubio que caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y la familiaridad de aquel aparato en sus manos envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal del moreno.

―Buenos amigos tienes tú, Fullbuster. Creo que están preocupados por ti ―comentó mientras recorría la bandeja de entrada de su celular con descaro―. Oh, y luego está esta chica: _Juvia_ ―su cuerpo entero se tensó ante la mención de su nombre, y su corazón se detuvo expectante―, parece una buena chica y creo que está realmente preocupada. Mira ―acercó el celular a su rostro evidenciado la cantidad de mensaje que Gajeel, Juvia e incluso Levy le habían enviado―. Y aun no te he mostrado la cantidad de llamadas perdidas…

―Déjalos fuera de esto ―la voz de Gray se escuchó sombría, fría. Jerome sonrió.

―No creo que estés en posición de exigir ―se alejó de él con su semblante en alto. Se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando―. Sin embargo, toda esta situación comienza a angustiarme, creo que deberíamos decirles que estás bien. Tranquilizarlos, ¿no crees? ―no espero una respuesta antes de iniciar a escribir para espanto del chico amarrado.

―¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ―inquirió, y el rubio tan solo lo miró con desinterés, dedicándose a finalizar su tarea.

―Listo ―sentenció, y guardo el celular―. Deberías agradecérmelo, así ya no estarán llamando. Nos darán algo de tiempo juntos… para poner nuestros asuntos al día.

―Te he escuchado hablar desde que llegamos, pero aquí estoy aún ―no se dejaría intimidar―. ¿Acaso aún eres demasiado cobarde como enfrentarme? Líbrame y resolvamos esto de una vez.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de su captor, mientras fingía incluso secarse una lágrima invisible.

―Tentador ―comentó recobrando su compostura―. Muy tentador. Sin embargo, ya te he dicho que no eres quien para exigir nada. He tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar ―se alejó de él y por un instante su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad, regresando al poco tiempo con un sobre oscuro en sus manos―. Tienes que ver en primera fila lo que va a pasar.

Sus ojos carmesí brillaron al momento de expresar sus últimas palabras, y una sonrisa sombría pero cargada de satisfacción se plasmó sobre sus labios. Arrojó el sobre con desprecio en su dirección, golpeando el suelo junto a sus pies y esparciendo su contenido sobre la vieja madera desgastada.

Los ojos del Fullbuster se abrieron con exagerada amplitud, y su respiración se atoró en su pecho que comenzó a contraerse con dolorosa fuerza.

 _«Juvia»_

Su Juvia yacía en cada una de las fotos que aquel sobre había contenido alguna vez.

Juvia en su trabajo, Juvia paseando junto a Erza y Lucy. Juvia y él cenando en una pizzería cercana a su casa, e incluso Juvia despidiéndose del portero de su edificio.

Juvia, Juvia, Juvia.

Retratada furtivamente en los más particulares e íntimos momentos de su vida diaria.

―¿Q-qué? ―articuló con dificultad, demasiado exaltado como para configurar una oración coherente.

―Te dije que me las pagarías, Fullbuster. Todos y cada uno de los años que me arrebataste encerrándome en esa maldita prisión. Te golpearé donde más te duele.

―¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Tus asuntos son conmigo y nadie más, no te atrevas…

―Te he dicho que no estás en posición de exigir.

―No te acercarás a ella, yo…

―¡¿Tú?! ¡No me hagas reír! Aquí amarrado no existe nada que puedas hacer.

Eso era cierto, pero no podía dejarse enloquecer. Gajeel estaba allí, Natsu y los demás estaban allí.

―Si te le acercas, volverán a encerrarte.

―¿Quién?, ¿Redfox?, ¿sus compañeros policías? ―expulsó aire a modo de burla― ¿Crees que esos idiotas que enviaste a custodiar mi departamento siquiera notaron cuando salí de él? No subestimes mi inteligencia y mis conexiones, Fullbuster.

Un sonido que Gray reconoció pudo escucharse, y observó impotente como aquel hombre tomaba posesión de su celular una vez más.

―Ese Redfox es buen amigo, al parecer tiene confianza en ti… pobre idiota ―colocó frente a él la rayada pantalla de su celular.

 _"¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? Es sospechoso que no respondas las llamadas. La Ameonna está como loca preguntando por ti, pero si dices que lo tienes resuelto te daré el privilegio de creer en ti por el momento. La llevaré con los chicos, nos vemos allí. No hagas nada estúpido, Stripper"._

―¡¿Qué planeas?! ―cuestionó desafiante, pero el rubio solo se alejó de él con su celular en manos y dándole la espalda.

―Revancha, Fullbuster. Dije que me las pagarías, y eso harás.

.

.

 _"No puedo devolver sus llamadas en este momento. Tan solo lleva a Juvia contigo y nos vemos allí"._

―¿Por qué Gray-sama no escribe a Juvia? ―cuestionó la chica aprensiva, con el celular de su mejor amigo aún entre sus manos temblorosas. No lo entendía, Gray no había respondido sus llamadas durante horas y la única información respecto a su estado que había decidido darles, había llegado en forma de mensaje y a Gajeel, no a ella.

―Juvia, sabes que esos dos se entienden con pocas palabras. Si Gray está ocupado de seguro pensó que sería más sencillo informárselo a Gajeel y que él te lo explicara a ti ―intentó razonar Levy. Tampoco le agradaba la situación, pero Gray tenía fama de ser reservado respecto a su trabajo.

―Juvia no siente deseos de reunirse con todos, ella esperará por Gray-sama ―comentó segura, pero Gajeel retiró el celular de sus manos y negó levemente.

―El Stripper ha dicho que nos encontrará en el bar de Mira. Me ha pedido que te llevara y eso haré.

―Pero Juvia…

―Sin peros, no te dejaré aquí con tu imaginación. Quien sabe cuántas cosas podrían pasarse por esa cabeza tuya ―revolvió sus cabellos sin delicadeza alguna―. Ahora muévete y ponte algo de ropa. Aún debemos pasar por mi departamento.

―Mejor ve o sabes que se podrá gruñón ―recomendó Levy con una sonrisa, y la chica obedeció sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Una vez solos, la mirada de Levy se posó sobre su novio y forzó una mueca. Ella sabía que él sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

―Se lo que estás pensando ―se le adelantó él―. No creas que no me he adelantado, estoy trabajando en encontrar a ese Stripper.

.

.

―Bastante crédulos debo decir.

―Jerome ―la figura femenina de largo cabello albino surgió a su lado―, ya ha pasado un buen rato. ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo con ese chico?

―Paciencia, Briar. No me interesa ocuparme de él por el momento, falta muy poco para dar inicio a mi plan ―mostró el celular en su mano―. Sin embargo, sin tan ansiosos están, les permito divertirse. Creo no ser el único con asuntos pendientes con él.

La albina sonrió, e inició su partida cuando él rubio habló:

―Tan solo asegúrense de mantenerlo consiente. Lo necesito con sus sentidos muy alertas.

.

.

Una hora y media. Una hora y treinta y cuatro minutos para ser más exacta. Noventa y cuatro largos y exasperantes minutos desde que habían cruzado las puertas del bar de Mirajane, y Gray aún no había aparecido.

No más mensajes, siquiera una única llamada. Nada.

Sus amigos preguntaban por él, y ella no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

 _"Está atorado con un asunto del trabajo"_ , _"Lo conocen, ya llegará"_ ; Levy y Gajeel habían estado respondiendo a las cuestiones en su lugar, conscientes de la angustia que cada una de las preguntas parecían sembrar en su interior.

Se esforzaba por lucir tranquila, casual e incluso animada, pero a cada sonrisa fingida, a cada mirada fugaz al buzón vacío de su celular su corazón se le hacía pequeño. Se sentía impotente, inservible.

Se creía paranoica, pero no podía acallar esa opresión en su pecho que le indicaba a gritos que algo estaba jodidamente mal.

Que Gray le ocultara asuntos de su trabajo no era una novedad, él la protegía y ella era consciente de ello. Se lo había reprochado antes, ella deseaba ser su soporte y ser capaz de auxiliarlo con cada una de sus preocupaciones, y esa noche más que nunca, se reprochaba el no haber sido más insistente respecto a eso.

Si hubiera cuestionado un poco más, si lo hubiera contenido como debió… quizá su Gray-sama finalmente hubiera cedido.

Sus amigas la miraban con pesar. Era capaz de leer la lástima en sus ojos y eso no le agradaba. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, sabía que una vez más estaban culpando a Gray por su escasa animosidad. También sabía que eso era su culpa, los reproches recaían siempre sobre él porque ella jamás había sido capaz de reservar sus temores para sí misma en lo que a él refiere.

Él dijo que los vería allí, él dijo que estaría allí y luego la llevaría a cenar. Viajarían juntos al llegar la mañana… _¿Por qué esas promesas se sentían distantes?,_ _¿por qué no podía confiar en él?_ No. Ella confiaba en él, ella confiaba en él más que nada o nadie en el mundo.

―Mataré a Gray cuando se digne a aparecer ―la voz molesta de Erza la arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

―Es Gray de quien hablamos Erza, sabes que el trabajo viene primero ―comentó Lucy con resignación.

―Tampoco sean tan duras con él, de seguro debe tratarse de algo muy importante. ¿Verdad Gajeel? ―intentó cesar las quejas, Jellal. Pero fue inútil.

―¡Ese idiota de Gray siempre quiere jugar al héroe! No importa que tan importante fuera, no tiene derecho a preocupar a Juvia así ―añadió el pelirrosa.

Cada palabra golpeaba con fuerza y causaba destrozos. En su mente los más horribles escenarios se habían desplegado, y no necesitaba escuchar como todos juzgaban a su amado en ese momento. Lo necesitaba a él, eso era lo único que realmente necesitaba.

―Es San Valentín, si incluso Gajeel está aquí, ¿cómo es que Gray no pudo hacerse un tiempo siquiera para presentarse? ―continuó Erza, y la peliazul aferró sus manos a su falda.

―E-Erza ―llamó Levy―, no sabemos que sea lo que sucedió. Como has dicho es San Valentín. Quizá hasta pudiera estar preso en el tráfico― intentó razonar.

―Entonces debería llamar y disculparse apropiadamente con Juvia ―refutó Lucy―. No es que desee reprochar a Gray, pero todos sabemos cómo tiende a comportarse en situaciones como estas.

―Hey, lo que el Stripper haga o deje de hacer no es algo de nuestra incumbencia ―finalmente habló Gajeel, recibiendo miradas molestas por algunos de los presentes.

―¿Entonces dirás que no estás cansado de que siempre dañe así a Juvia? ―refutó Scarlet.

―Eso es asunto de la Ameonna y él.

―Es asunto de todos si lastima a una de nuestras amigas ―refutó la pelirroja.

―Chicos por favor no peleen ―pidió Levy, notando como Juvia bajaba su mirada y sus pequeños hombros comenzaban a temblar.

―Juvia… ―también pareció notarlo la rubia.

―Juvia siempre debe lidiar con sus desplantes, ¡él debería pensar más en las consecuencias de sus acciones! ―insistió Erza, y el moreno estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando una muy molesta Levy intervino:

―¡Chicos! ―volvió a llamar su atención con mirada severa, y señaló a la peliazul.

La chica lucía tensa, con sus manos aferradas a su falda y sus hombros tiritando con insistencia. Su flequillo cubría su frente, pero los audibles sollozos evidenciaban que había comenzado a llorar.

―¿Juvia? ―arriesgó Erza, acercándose a ella y colocando su mano sobre el hombro tembloroso de la peliazul― Lo siento. No era mi intención alterarte, es solo que cuando Gray…

―Por favor no ―refutó con voz quebrada la chica de onduladas hebras―. No quiero escuchar más. Gray-sama no es así.

―Nosotros lo sabemos Juvia, no quisimos dar a entender que él fuera… ―intentó Lucy, pero la peliazul negó.

―Juvia sabe que Gray-sama jamás la dejaría plantada _―«Juvia sabe que algo ha sucedido»_ pensó, pero calló―. Juvia está preocupada, y no quiere escuchar más. Ella sabe que Gray-sama ha tenido una razón para tardarse.

―Juvia… ―intentó una vez más con evidente arrepentimiento la pelirroja, pero la chica se colocó en pie apartando gentilmente su mano.

―Está bien Erza-san, Juvia solo desea estar sola un instante. Si la disculpan ella irá al lavar su rostro ―dicho esto se apartó del grupo dispuesta a dirigirse al tocador.

―Yo iré contigo ―sugirió Levy, pero la chica negó.

―Gracias, pero Juvia necesita estar sola.

La pequeña observó a Gajeel en busca de alguna indicación al verla partir, pero el negó levemente y siguió a su amiga con la mirada hasta perderla de vista al llegar a la zona de los baños.

Erza se levantó dispuesta a seguirla, pero Jellal la detuvo.

―Ella necesita estar sola.

.

.

Dolor. Dolor era todo lo que podía sentir en ese preciso momento. Dolía su cuerpo, dolía su orgullo.

Ellos eran los cobardes, quienes muy valientes y seguros se sentían al golpear a alguien cuyos movimientos estaban restringidos; ellos eran la escoria que amenazaba a una inocente en lugar de limitarse a saldar sus cuentas con el objeto de su venganza. Y sin embargo, era él quien se sentía avergonzado.

Lo habían humillado, hecho ver como un pequeño niño indefenso a merced de un par de bravucones de quienes no se es capaz de defender. Lo habían hecho sentir un inútil, alguien incapaz de proteger a aquellos que ama.

Alguien incapaz de protegerla a ella.

Resonaron los golpes, y pudo apreciar el sabor metálico de su tibia sangre desbordar de su boca a cada traicionero puñetazo.

Ya no sentía sus piernas, y estaba bastante seguro de que el último crujido seguido del agudo dolor sobre su abdomen, representaban un par de costillas rotas.

―Suficiente ―sentenció una voz, pero no llegó a reconocerla antes que el último par de nudillos impactara con fuerza contra su adolorida mejilla.

Su cabeza giró ante la potencia del impacto, y su cuello dolió tanto o más que su propio rostro. Su mundo entero pareció balancearse a su al alrededor, y aunque sabía que estaba amarrado no pudo evitar sentir que en cualquier momento caería.

―Veo que se han divertido contigo ―la voz volvió a hablar, y esta vez supo que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él. Era Jerome, pudo notarlo a pesar de su conmoción―. Les pedí que no fueran duros contigo, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es encontrar subordinación en estos días.

Su fingida aflicción hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas. Podía verlo pasearse a su alrededor y aunque su mirada carecía de enfoque, pudo notar que cargaba algo en su mano cuando se colocó finalmente de pie frente a él.

―Sonríe ―bromeó el rubio, y no tardó en cegarlo con el flash de su teléfono celular.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―intentó cuestionar, pero su voz no sonó distinta a un susurro agónico.

―¿Disculpa? No te entiendo ―lo provocó su captor, y las risas resonaron a lo lejos, revelando que sus matones aún permanecían allí.

―Creo que quiere saber que es lo que estás haciendo ―indicó una voz femenina ―la vendedora, asumió― y Jerome rió.

―¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la hermosa Juvia ahora, Gray? ―su cuerpo se tensó― Porque de seguro ella, querrá saber dónde estás tú.

.

.

Una tras otra las lágrimas continuaban a caer, deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas hasta alcanzar su tembloroso mentón y finalmente perderse en su caída hasta el suelo.

Miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ella, pero en ese instante nada de eso lograba ganarse su atención. Sus preocupaciones eran mayores que su misma timidez y su temor al que dirán de la gente.

Contempló su reflejo en el gran espejo sobre el lavado, y notó por primera vez lo que probablemente todos habían estado notando. La angustia era visible en su rostro, desfigurando sus facciones con ceños fruncidos y falsas muecas remachadas.

Su cabello enmarañado reflejaba las incontables veces que lo había cinchado en señal de frustración, y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus enrojecidos ojos no solo revelaban la completa ausencia de maquillaje, sino también la acción destructiva de la creciente negatividad que inundaba su interior.

No había planeado así su noche, definitivamente tampoco el transcurrir de los últimos días.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y aspiró profundo. Repitió lo último un par de veces, y hasta ensayó una sonrisa antes de disponerse a salir. Nada más deseaba que salir en búsqueda de Gray, pero él había dicho que los vería allí y dada la escasa información respecto a su paradero, solo le restaba esperar y confiar en él ―sin importar lo angustiante que eso resultara―.

Llegó hasta la puerta y estuvo a punto de cerrar su mano sobre el pestillo cuando su celular sonó. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y su celular se aceleró en mera anticipación.

Era Gray, _tenía que ser Gray_.

Elevó la mano en la que cargaba el celular ―no lo había soltado en ningún instante― y confirmó con dicha que efectivamente se trataba de él. Lo llevó a su oreja y respondió:

―¡Gray-sama, gracias a Dios! ―su respuesta fue una mezcla entre emoción y alivio― Juvia estaba tan preocupada. Gray-sama, ¿dónde está?

Una risa, una risa frívola y desconcertante fue todo lo que pudo escuchar.

―¿G-Gray-sama? ―arriesgó temerosa. Ella sabía que esa risa no era de él.

―No. Pero si cooperas y no alertas a los demás, te diré donde encontrarlo.

―Juvia quiere hablar con Gray-sama ―su voz sonó firme y demandante, contrastando el tono burlón que había usado el hombre al otro lado de la línea. No creyó ser capaz de demostrar tanta firmeza, pero la repugnancia inmediata hacia aquella persona y el deseo asesino que recorrió su ser ante la idea de que estuviera dañando a su Gray-sama hablaron más alto.

―Oh, una chica que sabe lo que quiere ―bromeó, pero continuó con intimidante seriedad―. Perfecto. Entonces si sabes lo que quieres, harás lo que yo te diga.

―¿Qué quiere de Juvia? ―su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se esmeró en fingir tranquilidad.

―Buena chica. Primeramente, confío en que demostrarás absoluta discreción. Quiero que…

 _―¡Juvia no los escuches!_ ―sonaba ronca ―forzada―, pero no dudó en reconocer la voz de Gray en algún lugar detrás de la de aquel hombre. Sin embargo un sonido seco pudo apreciarse, y sus gritos cesaron.

―¡Gray-sama! ―chilló de manera involuntaria― Juvia quiere hablar con Gray-sama.

El hombre rió, y emitió un sonido reiterado de negación.

―¿Acaso no preferirías verlo? ―su corazón se detuvo― Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

 _―¡Juvia no lo escuches!_ ―otro desgarrador grito pudo escucharse― _¡No importa lo que diga!_ ―podía incluso percibir que en algún lugar y por alguna razón, Gray estaba luchando― ¡ _no vengas! ¡Quédate ahí!_

 _―¡Cállate!_ ―otro golpe resonó a través del auricular, y esta vez Gray finalmente se calló. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en cascadas una vez más.

―¿G-Gray-sama? ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Gray-sama?!

―Como decía ―la ignoró la voz―, si quieres volver a ver a "Gray-sama" deberás ser discreta. Tengo a dos de mis hombres en ese bar, y si alguno de ellos te ve acercarte a alguien en busca de ayuda, Gray será quien las pagará. ¿Me entiendes?

―S-sí.

―Bien. Necesito que vengas tú sola.

―Dígale a donde ir y Juvia estará ahí.

―Tres kilómetros a las afueras de Magnolia. Tomarás la primera salida hacia la izquierda, y avanzarás hasta encontrarte con una vieja bodega abandonada. Te estaré esperando aquí, y también lo estará haciendo Gray.

La peliazul pudo escuchar casi un murmullo, como si alguien estuviera intentando hablar pero su voz se viera impedida de algún modo. Asumió que probablemente se tratara de Gray.

―J-Juvia estará ahí, pero antes quiere hablar con Gray-sama.

Un pequeño silencio se formó.

―Nos vemos, Juvia.

Abrió su boca para protestar, pero su llamada ya se había cortado. Abrió la puerta e intentó avanzar, pero terminó volviendo en sus propios pasos.

 _¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?_

Su celular sonó y se sorprendió inmensamente al encontrarse con un mensaje de Gray. Tragó en seco, y lo abrió, ahogando un grito de horror mientras se dejaba caer hasta el suelo hecha un lastimero mar de lágrimas.

Era una fotografía de Gray ―golpeado, ensangrentado― junto a un pequeño texto:

 _"Caso decidas cambiar de opinión"._

 _._

.

―4.550―

 **―Gracias por leer―**

.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio y pronto recibirán una respuesta.**

 **Toda crítica, es más que bienvenida.**


	3. Maddening black

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera usaría mis influencias para demandar a aquellos que prostituyen a Juvia. Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days!

 **Advertencias:** ¿Exceso de palabras? ¿escenas de relleno por doquier? Descuidos de edición EVERYWHERE. Los resultados del trolleo de FF: quise guardar los cambios, y se me presentó error de conexión. Luego me encargo de eso.

 **Notas de Autora:** Es irresponsable no esperar a corregir nuevamente el capítulo para subirlo, pero es que luego ya no podré y quería sacar este cap hoy. Se los he debido por mucho, y aunque pretendía que fuera el último, ya no será. El vómito verbal no cesa, y han surgido muchas ideas más, así que lo extendí.

 **Lira:** Deja de leer mi mente y spoilear(? Okno. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Definitivamente luego del vómito verbal surgieron mis crisis para resolver las incongruencias de la trama xD pero creo que al menos en el capítulo anterior ―lo dudo en este― pude arreglarlas. Bueno, tu nasty tendrá que esperar e incluso tu bromance pues este capítulo carece de mucho. Sin embargo, me alegra que se notara que me he enfocado en el último. Quiero darle más protagonismo a Levy *inserte emoji con el que se han obsesionado* (?

 **Valentine's Nightmare.**

―Maddening black―

.

.

 _"Caso decidas cambiar de opinión"._

No lograba apartar su mirada de aquel mensaje. No lograba apartar su mirada de él.

Gray ― _su Gray_ ― amarrado y visiblemente golpeado. Lucía vulnerable, tan distinto al hombre orgulloso que siempre había sido. Y eso dolía.

Dolía saber que en algún lugar él estaba ahora sufriendo, con su cuerpo y orgullo destrozados. Y más dolía aún que a pesar de su situación ―a pesar de las represalias que le causaría― él había pensado en su seguridad. Él había pedido que no fuera, se lo había gritado a pesar de su situación y ella estaba incluso segura de que había debido pagar por dicha insubordinación. Pero ella sencillamente no podía cumplir con esa petición.

Estaba asustada ―aterrada en realidad― pero su temor nada tenía que ver con su propia seguridad, ella temía por él, ella temía ante la inconcebible y desgarradora idea de perderlo.

Ella no imaginaba una vida sin él, era imposible, pues sin él para ella una vida no tenía sentido. Él se había vuelto su fuerza, su vida en toda la amplitud de la palabra. Ella lo amaba más que a nada, y aunque ir contra una petición de él fuera contra todos sus principios, cruzarse de brazos mientras él sufría, siquiera era una posibilidad.

Secó sus lágrimas e intentó colocarse en pie, pero debió recargarse contra la puerta al tastabillar en el proceso. Su cuerpo tiritaba violentamente, sentía sus manos sudar y su frenética respiración parecía chocar contra un nudo invisible en su garganta, impidiendo la llegada del aire a sus ya doloridos pulmones.

Necesitaba calmarse, lo sabía. Debía marcharse de ese lugar sin alertar a sus amigos o su Gray-sama saldría perjudicado.

No podía despedirse de ellos, temía que al hacerlo aquellos que los vigilaban desde algún lugar pudieran malinterpretar su acción, o incluso peor, que Gajeel fuera capaz de ver a través de su mentira.

Debía ser discreta, debía huir.

La puerta se abrió empujándola, y dos miradas curiosas la examinaron de pies a cabeza al ingresar. Debía verse horrible ―supuso― pero no le importaba.

Volteó al espejo sin prestarle verdadera atención ―en su mente solo existía Gray― y acomodó su cabello y rostro sin ceremonias. Tomó su bolso de sobre el lavado, y salió.

Avanzó cautelosa, buscando mantenerse lejos del alcance de visión de sus amigos. Para su fortuna nadie observaba en su dirección, pero eso no evitaría que la vieran marchar si no era cuidadosa.

Escaneó con suma atención los alrededores en busca de alguien que luciera sospechoso, creía poder identificarlos al verlos, pero eso no pareció suceder. Deseaba ubicarlos, confirmar al hacerlo que su interés no radicaba en sus amigos y que ellos estarían bien tras su partida, pero no lo logró.

Se disculpó mentalmente por su incompetencia, pero se repitió casi en un rezo que sus amigos estaban juntos, que estarían bien. No podía perder tiempo, debía marcharse de inmediato.

Como enviada por los Dioses, la dulce voz de la bella Mirajane se hizo escuchar a lo largo del bar y pudo verla tomar asiento en el escenario. Esa era su oportunidad.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron al escenario, expectantes. Mirajane no solo cantaba bien, sino que era hermosa y todos los chicos rompían en chillidos fanáticos a cada una de sus presentaciones.

Claro estaba, el bar se encontraba lleno de parejas esa noche evitando la habitual ebullición, aunque para su fortuna, la atención de sus amigos ―dado que eran amigos de la bella albina― era algo que inevitablemente si había logrado obtener.

Se deslizó silenciosa entre las personas que comenzaban a avanzar en dirección al escenario, y aunque sus piernas parecían dispuestas a fallar a cada paso, consiguió salirse de aquel lugar.

Apresuró su andar una vez fuera, dedicando furtivas miradas hacia atrás confirmando no ser seguida. Detuvo su andar frente a la acera, los autos de todos sus amigos estaban allí aunque por supuesto no el suyo.

Se maldijo internamente el no haber insistido en dirigir, Gajeel había determinado que él la llevaría, y ella solo lo había dejado ser.

« _Estúpida, estúpida decisión_ »

Su Gray-sama la necesitaba y pareciera que cada una de sus elecciones del día conspiraban para entorpecer su llegada hasta él.

Pero ella no se rendiría.

Tomó su celular y con fastidio marcó a un taxi, tardaría pero no tenía opción ―aun rompiendo la ventanilla del auto de Gajeel, no contaba con las llaves para hacerlo arrancar―.

Abrazó su cuerpo y se dispuso a esperar; aunque cada segundo se le hiciera eterno.

.

.

El taxi siquiera había terminado de estacionar cuando ella se arrojó fuera. Lanzó el dinero al conductor ―no supo cuanto pero tampoco le importó― e inició su carrera a contrarreloj en dirección a su departamento.

Creyó escuchar al hombre llamar por ella, pero no se inmutó. Nada más importaba.  
Era como si su percepción del mundo se hubiera bloqueado, y apenas pudiera ahora movilizarse mecánicamente, recorriendo el trayecto que la separaba de su hogar por sencilla inercia.

Llegó al elevador y gritó en frustración al encontrarlo ocupado, presionó el botón con desesperante impaciencia pero sabía que era en vano hasta que no alcanzara su destino. Ella no podía esperar.

.

.

―Juvia se está tardando ―comentó Levy, desviando su atención del escenario para dirigirla al pasillo que conducía al baño.

―Tienes razón, ella marchó bastante antes de que Mira iniciara y su presentación ya está por terminar ―estuvo de acuerdo la rubia.

El moreno de largo cabello frunció su ceño, lo había notado antes, pero se negaba a pensar que en cuestión de minutos ella se las hubiera ingeniado para hacer alguna estupidez.

Ese pensamiento se estancó en mente: _Era Juvia_ , definitivamente podía habérselas ingeniado para hacer alguna estupidez.

―Creo que deberíamos ir a ver si necesita algo ―comentó la pelirroja, y él se colocó en pie.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Enana, ve por ella ―ordenó, y la pequeña accedió.

La peliazul se colocó en pie, y se encaminó con rapidez al baño. Sus amigas la observaron partir, deseaban acompañarla pero se abstuvieron. Juvia había pedido privacidad, y la presencia de las tres podría ser demasiado.

La pequeña se hizo paso entre la gente, Mirajane no había finalizado su presentación y eran muchos los que permanecían aglomerados disfrutando de su espectáculo.

Llegó hasta la puerta del baño, e ingresó notando que no había gente allí a excepción de una chica que retocaba su maquillaje.

―H-hola, ¿has visto a una chica de cabello azul y ondulado por aquí? ―cuestionó, y la chica negó.

Agradeció con un leve asentimiento, y comenzó a andar en dirección a los cubículos. Llamó su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

―Juvia, ¿estás ahí? ―insistió― Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Preocupada por la falta de respuesta, optó por agacharse y husmear bajo las puertas cerradas con la esperanza de reconocer los zapatos de su amiga. Pero no los identificó, ninguno pertenecía a Juvia.

Alarmada, estuvo por colocarse en pie cuando una risa abruptamente interrumpida se escuchó y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con dos chicas desconocidas observándola con curiosidad.

―¿Qué haces? ―cuestionó una, provocando que la pequeña se sonrojara y riera avergonzada.

―Y-yo buscaba a una amiga ―respondió colocándose rápidamente en pie―. Peliazul, cabello largo y ondulado; vestía una camisa y una falda. ¿No la han visto?

Las desconocidas se observaron pensativas, y Levy comenzaba a perder la esperanza de una respuesta de interés hasta que una habló.

―Más alta que tú, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta golpeó el orgullo de la peliazul, pero asintió con sonrisa fingida y luego reaccionó... ¡Esa era Juvia!

―¡Sí, sí es más alta! Tienes ojos azules también.

―Pues yo la he visto, subió a un taxi no hace mucho.

La pequeña tardó un instante en procesar la información, Juvia no era el tipo de persona que se marcharía sin avisar.

―¿Estás segura? ―cuestionó con seriedad, y la chica asintió.

―Si, llamó un taxi y se marchó.

La idea aún sonaba sospechosa, pero aquella chica sonaba sincera y Juvia definitivamente no se encontraba allí.

―¡Gracias! ―agradeció, y se marchó corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

.

.

 _"No correr en las escaleras",_ eso decía un cartel colocado estratégicamente sobre la pared, pero por supuesto ella no lo vio. No veía absolutamente nada, solo corría.

Tomó las escaleras e inició al subirlas con la incaracterística prisa, sus piernas flaquearon en más de una ocasión, estaba demasiado nerviosa y la escasa oxigenación parecía estarle tomando factura, pero no se rindió. Podría descansar después, podría respirar después; lo haría cuando él estuviera a salvo.

Alcanzó su departamento, pero sus manos fallaron al alcanzar la cerradura; sus llaves cayeron al suelo y el temblor en sus extremidades volvió la tarea de recuperarlas, una verdadera odisea.

Ingresó al fin, sin molestarse siquiera en recostar la puerta o reactivar la alarma. Corrió a su habitación, y la lluvia de piezas de ropa dio inicio mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo dentro del armario.

Un frasco. Un frasco de vidrío visiblemente lleno de dinero.

Lo abrazó a su cuerpo y lo cubrió como pudo con una chaqueta, era preferible que nadie lo viera. Tomó sus llaves de sobre la mesa y confirmó su celular, maldiciéndose internamente el no haber percibido antes que en su buzón tenía otro mensaje de Gray.

Tragó en seco.

" _El tiempo corre, linda. Y para él, también"._

.

.

―¡Gajeel! ―llamó Levy a medida que llegaba junto a sus amigos― ¡Se ha ido! ¡Juvia se ha ido!

―¿Qué? ―cuestionaron todos casi en unísono.

―¿Cómo que se ha ido? ―inquirió Erza visiblemente preocupada― ¿A dónde?

―No lo sé, a su departamento quizá.

―Pero, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Hablaste con ella? ―el interrogatorio de Gajeel denotaba más preocupación que la de cualquiera y eso no pasó desapercibido por los demás. Gajeel no solía demostrar sus emociones y pensamientos tan abiertamente.

―Se ha ido sola y sin avisar, eso no es habitual en ella. Pero, dijo necesitar espacio, quizá solo fue a su departamento ―intervino Jellal, y Lucy lo secundó.

―Solo llamemos a su celular, y si notamos que continúa mal quizá debamos ir a verla.

―Lucy tiene razón ―afirmó Erza.

Gajeel y Levy se observaron, aquellos orbes rojos reflejando teorías y sospechas no reveladas. A este punto la pequeña sabía que algo definitivamente estaba pasando, y Gajeel sabía mucho más de lo que deseaba revelar. Algo que en realidad la frustraba, pues él sabía que podía confiar en ella.

―Yo la llamo ―sentenció Levy, y se alejó del grupo para marcarle al celular.

―Quizá deberíamos llamar a Gray ―arriesgó la rubia, pero el moreno ya se le había adelantado.

―Estoy en eso.

Ambos celulares sonaron, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos.

―Si no conociera a Gray, su demora comenzaría a preocuparme.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Natsu ―comentó Jellal― aunque si se me hace sospechoso. ¿Y si Gray llamó a Juvia y ella fue a encontrarse con él?

―Pero, ¿por qué Juvia no diría nada? ¿Tan molesta estaba? ―inquirió con culpabilidad y preocupación la rubia.

Nadie emitió palabra, todo parecía demasiado extraño. Juvia no se marcharía sin avisar, ella no era así.

―No contesta ―informó Levy acercándose al grupo.

Todas las miradas ―incluyendo la suya― se posaron cuestionantes sobre el moreno, quien con evidente molestia solo negó.

―Lo mismo aquí.

―Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

―Vamos a su casa por supuesto, a confirmar si Juvia está bien ―respondió sin demora la pelirroja.

―P-pero Erza, si ellos… ya sabes, es San Valentín… ―comentó con vergüenza Lucy, y todos entendieron a que refería.

―Pues tendrán que dejarlo para más tarde ―sentenció solemne Scarlet―. No pueden desaparecer porque así y pretender que no nos preocupemos.

.

.

Sus manos temblaban sobre el volante, pero no más que su pie fuertemente presionado sobre el acelerador. La oscuridad de la carretera hacía imposible reconocer nada más que el pavimento en frente, y algún que otro vehículo ocasional que se le cruzaba, y evocaba los recuerdos del desagradable encuentro del día anterior.

Cada luz parpadeante al frente intensificaba el temor, cada mirada furtiva a la difusa oscuridad de los alrededores incrementaba su ansiedad; sus respiraciones se hacían jadeos y sus músculos dolían a causa de la incesante tensión. El camino se le hacía eterno, obsequiándole tiempo suficiente para hacer aflorar las teorías en su cabeza.

Deseaba acallarlas, buscarle la lógica a los acontecimientos, pero no podía. Su desesperación nublaba su juicio, y cada fibra de su cuerpo traicionaba su intento de concentración sumiéndose en silenciosas plegarias.

Alcanzó los tres kilómetros indicados, y tomó la primera salida hacia la izquierda. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos a medida que se adentraba por el estrecho camino de tierra, no podía reconocer más que árboles de fúnebre apariencia y el altísimo pastizal.

Avistó a lo lejos lo creyó ser la bodega, y no tomó demasiado percibir que continuar avanzando con su vehículo le resultaría imposible.

Se detuvo, y mordió su labio mientras escaneaba el lugar en busca de alguna presencia. El lugar lucía desierto, si las cosas salían mal, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos allí y esa realidad la espantaba.

Bajó del auto con valentía, y forzó a sus piernas a no tambalear.

No estaba segura de que hacer, pero optó por avanzar en dirección a la precaria edificación cuando una fuerte luz golpeó contra su rostro, sobresaltándola.

―¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ―cuestionó, usando su brazo para disminuir los efectos de la luz.

―Tú debes ser Juvia ―comentó la voz femenina, y apartó su linterna lo suficiente para que la peliazul pudiera reconocerla. Una chica joven, de cabellera rosa y que le sonreía casi con simpatía.

―Tú, ¿tienes a Gray-sama? ―el tono de la joven sonó demandante, la rabia contenida finalmente filtrándose por sus labios.

―¿Yo? ―cuestionó la chica, señalándose con sonrisa inocente― Oh no, ese es Jerome.

 _«¿Jerome?»_

Juvia creía conocer aquel nombre, y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

―Oh, veo que lo conoces ―rió la pelirrosa al notar su reacción―. Esto será genial entonces, un reencuentro.

Aquellas palabras no agradaron a la peliazul, quien destapó el frasco junto a su pecho y lo extendió a la desconocida.

―Juvia no quiere problemas, Juvia viene por Gray-sama. Es todo lo que tenía en su departamento, pero les dará la clave de su cuenta en el banco si así lo quieren, a Juvia no le importa. Juvia solo quiere llevarse a Gray-sama.

La joven se acercó a ella, y extendió sus manos para tomar el frasco cuando Juvia lo apartó.

―Antes, Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama.

Su atrevimiento claramente disgustó a la pelrrosa, pero Juvia no se retractó. Le dedico una mirada desafiante, cargada de la confianza que se había obligado a transmitir aunque en el fondo no sintiera.

La otra chica sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa, pero visiblemente fingida.

―Bien ―estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero recuerda que yo intenté ser agradable.

La peliazul no tuvo tiempo de procesar sus palabras, su mandíbula se atascó en una pregunta inconclusa cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza se presentó con cobardía, propiciando la completa oscuridad.

Y con el nombre de su amado como último pensamiento, todo se desvaneció.

.

.

―2.514―

 **―Gracias por leer―**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favs nwn**


	4. Doubtful green

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera probablemente los fans ya se hubieran cansado de mis constantes hiatus. Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days! Ahoooooora: **Cannon Island.**

 **Advertencias:** ¿Exceso de palabras? ¿escenas de relleno por doquier? Descuidos de edición EVERYWHERE. ¿Mis constantes fluctuaciones en los tiempos de narración? Lo siento, no tengo perdón xD

 **Notas de Autora:** Por favor... ¡deténganme! Se supone que esto sería un OS, pero ahora tendrá cinco capítulos... con suerte. ¡No puedo dejar de escribir! xD La verdad es que me retrasé tanto para finalizar este capítulo, que al retomarlo no pude evitar plantearme 2939 cuestiones y he debido extenderme para callar a mi cerebro. No lo abandonaré y espero ―cruzo mis dedos― finalizarlo en los próximos días. La Universidad me consume y estoy con par de asuntos de salud, por eso pido paciencia ―si es que alguien algún espera actualización de mi parte― y su apoyo. Si desean criticarle algo a esta historia, lo acepto de brazos abiertos xD

.

 **Valentine´s Nightmare:**

―Doubtful green―

.

.

―¡Juvia!

Un grito distante se escuchaba casi a modo de susurro, lejano, casi inentendible.

―¡Juvia!

Como un eco, se repetía en su mente y amenazaba por conducirla a la conciencia, aunque el fuerte y punzante dolor en su nuca la coaccionara a permanecer dormida.

―¡Juvia! ―la voz insistió, más fuerte, más nítida. Reconocía esa voz.

« _Gray-sama_ » no lo dudaba, era él.

―¡Juvia por favor despierta!

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan extraña? ¿Tan quebrada? Gray-sama jamás sonaba así.

―¡Juvia! ―gritó una vez más y esta vez se sintió como si jalara de ella y la condujera fuera de ese extraño limbo en el que se encontraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con renuencia, testeando la iluminación del ambiente y su resistencia al fuerte dolor que la mera acción le provocaba.

―Juvia ―la voz llamó y esta vez pudo ser capaz de comprender la proximidad de la misma.

Se volteó a ambos lados ―demasiado desorientada aún para determinar con precisión de donde provenía― y sus ojos se aguaron al cruzarse con la difuminada pero igualmente reconocible figura frente a ella.

Pestañeó un par de veces, pero a cada abrir y cerrar de sus párpados, a cada perfeccionamiento del enfoque de sus cansados ojos, la visión frente a ella la golpeaba con fuerza, recordándole la realidad de la que se había visto ajena por escasos momentos y que volvía a atormentarla a cada golpe y mancha de sangre seca que contaba sobre la figura de su amado.

―¡Gray-sama! ―chilló con dolor. Dolor en su pecho, dolor en su corazón.

Dolía verlo en tan espantoso estado, herido y maltratado.

Su cuerpo se movió por instinto, desesperada por llegar hasta él. Se lanzó en su dirección ignorando su propio malestar, ignorando el vértigo que invadía en su cuerpo y el flaquear de sus piernas.

No pensó, no espero a que sus sentidos recuperaran un mínimo de efectividad, tan solo tomo impulsó y corrió hasta él. Pero no fue capaz de llegar.

Sus rodillas encontraron dolorosamente el suelo, seguidas por sus codos y palmas al intentar detener el impacto de su rostro contra el sucio concreto. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir restringidos sus movimientos, pero la sensación del frío metal que comenzaba a percibir alrededor de su tobillo, asociada a la retención de su pierna que la obligó a desplomarse tan abruptamente, le dieron claro indicio de su situación, antes de siquiera observar del grillete que la mantenía reclusa.

Levantó su mirada al escuchar a Gray llamar por ella, preocupado. Se esforzó por regalarle una mueca, pues podía percibir la impotencia y la desesperación, estampadas en sus orbes grises. Él no necesitaba más motivos para sentirse así.

Adoptó una posición sentada, y pasó sus dedos por el restringente metálico alrededor de su tobillo derecho. No podía abrirlo, era de composición resistente y la única forma de dar con su liberación era la obtención de la llave.

Se giró una vez más a su amado y se arrastró hasta llegar lo más próxima a él que le fuera posible.

―Gray-sama… ―su voz se quebró al depositar sus ojos sobre él.

Estiró su brazo, deseaba con todo su ser el poder alcanzar su mejilla y acariciar su rostro, pero no pudo. La cadena únicamente le permitía acercarse a una corta distancia de sus piernas, y el único toque de reconforto que pudo propiciarle, no pasó de una suave caricia sobre su rodilla.

―¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ―escupió finalmente Gray. No deseaba gritarle ―quería abrazarla, librarla de ese maldito grillete y arrastrarla fuera de ese lugar―, pero la rabia y la desesperación finalmente lo consumían. Ella no debía estar ahí. Toda esa situación se había escapado de sus manos y lo único con lo que había contado, su único consuelo se había desvanecido.

Ella debía estar a salvo, Gajeel se lo había prometido.

―Ju-Juvia…

―No. No se supone que estuvieras aquí… ―chasqueó su lengua ante la escasez de palabras― Juvia… ―sus puños se tensaron detrás de la silla, sus dientes se apretaron y se desconoció a sí mismo por su falta de compostura―. Lo siento.

La chica abrió sus ojos con amplitud e intentó articular una negativa que secundara la negación reiterada de su cabeza, pero él se lo impidió.

―Lamento haberte ocultado esto. No quise que esto pasara, tú… ―la observó, y ella pudo leer más allá de su molestia, pudo leer dolor― tú no debías verte involucrada en esto.

Ella bajó su mirada, agobiada por la inmensidad de palabras que quisiera dedicarle y que a su vez creía prudente callar.

―Juvia sabía que Gray-sama estaba ocultando algo ―fue lo que finalmente vociferó―. Gray-sama ha estado actuando extraño y preocupó a Juvia.

La culpa quemó una vez más en su interior, pues reconocía el pesar en el tono de su amada.

―Lo siento.

Ella negó.

―Gray-sama deseaba proteger a Juvia, ¿verdad? ―sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca y por primera vez, no se contuvo― ¡Gray-sama debió confiar en Juvia!

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y desconcierto. No por su actitud, pero si por lo que había causado; había hecho a Juvia creer, que él no confiaba en ella.

―¿Gray-sama no cree que Juvia podría haberlo ayudado?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus orbes azules y Gray se odió con cada fibra de su ser por ser el causante de ellas. Su protección, su seguridad, todo lo que había deseado para ella, lo había arruinado y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la había hecho sufrir. A ella, a la única persona que siempre había estado total y completamente para él, le había fallado.

―Juvia…

―¡La bella durmiente ha despertado! ―la voz de Jerome lo interrumpió― Oh ―fingió sorpresa al percibir la mirada fulminante que le dedicó el pelinegro― ¿interrumpo algo?

El rechinar de los dientes de Gray pudo escucharse y su furia se sentía casi palpable. Quería estrangularlo, eso era algo de lo que Juvia estaba segura.

A pasos lentos, el rubio inició su andar en dirección a la pareja mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza y dejaba entrever sus dientes en una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gray ―contrario al nombre que recitó, clavó su mirada en la chica―. Gray, Gray, Gray…

Se agachó con lentitud y elegancia, colocándose a la altura de Juvia, quien inconscientemente aferró su agarre al pantalón del pelinegro.

―Tan linda chica ―estiró su mano para alcanzar el rostro de la peliazul.

―¡No la toques! ―ordenó Gray, pero su reacción pareció ser exactamente lo que su captor buscaba.

Sonrió de manera aún más amplia, acariciando con mayor confianza la mejilla de la joven, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello y rozando suavemente sus labios con su pulgar.

Juvia intentó apartarse, girando su rostro y llevando su mano para propiciarle un empujón, pero este la tomó fuertemente por su muñeca, haciéndola chillar.

―Y con personalidad ―agregó sin más a su acotación anterior, pareciendo divertirse con la lucha que la chica mantenía intentando zafarse―. Tienes buen gusto, Fullbuster.

El cuerpo del susodicho se inclinó hacia adelante, obviando sus incesantes intentos por liberarse y lanzarse sobre el rubio. Y eso a su captor, lo divirtió aún más.

―¿Juvia, verdad? ―cuestionó, tomándola por el mentón con su mano libre― te estuvimos esperando.

Jerome se colocó en pie, arrastrándola con él en el proceso.

―¡Déjala en paz! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! ―ordenó el pelinegro, pero el rubio simplemente lo ignoró, arrancando a la chica de junto a él y llevándola aún más lejos de su alcance.

―¡Suelte a Juvia! ―chilló ella, pero él rubio intensificó su agarre sobre su muñeca y la llevó consigo hasta alcanzar una vieja manta y arrojarla sobre el suelo, empujando a la chica sobre ella.

Su cuerpo golpeó contra la espolvoreada superficie de lana destejida, amortiguando su caída. Le tomó un instante ―pues aún se encontraba mareada―, recuperar el control de sus sentidos y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio aprovechara su descuido y de un rápido movimiento se posicionara sobre su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron con horror y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, aumentando el número de magulladuras en sus ya heridas muñecas.

―¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Maldito, déjala en paz! ―ordenó sin cesar y para ese entonces, la peliazul ya había tomado consciencia de la situación y luchaba desesperadamente por alejar a aquel hombre de su cuerpo.

Con su robusto complexión, logró inmovilizarla sin demasiada dificultad, situando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos y tomándola por sus muñecas.

La chica mantuvo su lucha, desesperada por liberarse, y los gritos de Gray resonaron con mayor intensidad, sin lograr jamás siquiera la atención de su captor.

―¡Deje a Juvia ir! ―exigía la peliazul sin resultados― ¡Aléjese!

El rubio llevó sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza y las juntó tomándolas con una sola mano.

―¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Jerome! ―advirtió el pelinegro, pero en respuesta el hombre únicamente lo observó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

―Oblígame ―desafió, y acto seguido llevó su mano libre a su abrigo, retirando de él una pequeña navaja.

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron del susto y juntó fuerzas, desesperada más que nunca por lograr su liberación.

―¡Juvia! ―gritó Gray y tanta fue la fuerza que realizó por zafarse, que acabó por voltear su silla, golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

―¡Gray-sama! ―gritó ella, ignorando su propia lucha por preocuparse por él― ¡Gray-sama!

El fuerte golpe llamó la atención del rubio, quien se distrajo un instante, brindándole a la chica el tiempo suficiente para zafar uno de sus brazos y usarlo para golpearlo.

Su navaja encontró el suelo y aprovechando su momento de asombro, ella intentó escurrirse para tomarla. Pero no lo logró, pues él se encargó de patearla fuera de su alcance.

Molesto por su impertinencia, el hombre golpeó sin vacilo el delicado rostro de la chica, propiciándole una fuerte bofetada. Las maldiciones del pelinegro brotaron de sus labios con verdadero odio y ella, por primera vez se permitió dejar escapar un par de lágrimas ante el dolor.

El rubio la soltó y despeinó su cabello en señal de frustración mientras se colocaba en pie.

―Mira lo que me obligas a hacer ―se lamentó, pero no había sinceridad en aquellas palabras.

―Jerome, ya deja de jugar. O haces algo con la chica o mueves tu trasero hasta aquí, necesito informarte algo ―se escuchó a la albina llamar y el rubio, suspiró.

―Supongo que tendremos que dejar la diversión para después ―sus ojos recorrieron sutilmente el cuerpo de Juvia, quien tembló bajo su mirada ―no del miedo, si del asco― y se acercó al cuerpo ―aun amarrado― de Gray. Volvió a acomodar su cabello y sin previo aviso situó su pie firmemente sobre su mejilla, presionando antes de hablar ―Realmente eres un inútil― se burló y retiró su pie lentamente, procediendo a patear traicioneramente su estómago, causando que la silla cambiara incluso, su posición sobre el suelo ―Quédate en el suelo, como la basura que eres.

Los sollozos de la peliazul se hicieron audibles y no esperó a que su captor terminara de abandonar el lugar, antes de lanzarse en dirección a su amado. En esta ocasión podía alcanzar su rostro, aunque no la silla para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Se aferró a él, acariciando su rostro y cabello, y Gray lentamente fue perdiendo el odio de sus facciones, suavizándose ante las atenciones de su novia.

―Lo siento ―volvió a vociferar, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él continuó―. Pero algo es seguro, te sacaré de aquí.

Ella se alejó de él y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla antes de asentir ―pues ella jamás dudaría de él― pero grande y grata fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse con una sonrisa confiada y aquella navaja firmemente sostenida entre sus dedos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la escena.

―Ambos saldrán de aquí.

.

.

―¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí? ―la voz de la siempre solemne Erza, destilaba incertidumbre y preocupación.

Frente a ella, el cuarto que sus amigos solían compartir, lucía irreconocible. Desordenado, como jamás había estado.

―Gray es desalineado pero… ―inició Levy, pero se cortó a sí misma―. Esto no está bien.

La ropa de la pareja se encontraba regada sobre cama y suelo, su armario abierto e incluso la luz encendida.

―La puerta sin cerrojo, el dormitorio es un desastre… Esto no puede ser producto de su viaje― sentenció Jellal al ingresar y las valijas intactas junto a la cama, secundaron su afirmación.

―No lo es, algo está pasando. No se marcharían sin informar, no dejarían la casa en este estado ―el tono de la pelirroja denotaba desesperación. Se sentía impotente.

La peliazul mantenía sus manos sobre su boca, negándose aún a asimilar el sin fin de teorías que rondaban su mente, sobretodo dada la información que ella poseía y sus compañeros, no.

―Necesitamos informar a las autoridades ―determinó el hombre de cabello cerúleo y se volteó en busca de alguien, que sus ojos no avistaron en la sala de estar, donde se supone estaría― ¿Gajeel? ―cuestionó, y las chicas voltearon en su búsqueda.

―Gajeel, ¡ven aquí! ―llamó Erza saliendo en su búsqueda― Mira la habitación, algo está pasando.

Nada.

―¿G-Gajeel? ―arriesgó Levy, sorprendida por su súbita ausencia.

―¿Dónde…? ―inició Jellal, pero un golpe secó contra lo que pareció una pared, y un quejido de dolor proveniente desde el exterior, los sorprendieron.

―¡Gajeel! ―gritó Levy, precipitándose fuera del apartamento, siendo seguida por sus dos amigos.

.

.

―Vaya que dejarnos por fuera de todo, ¡ese estúpido de Gajeel! ―se quejó el pelirrosa, dejándose hundir sobre su asiento.

―No seas ruidoso, Natsu ―intentó callarlo la chica a su lado―. Gajeel nos ha pedido que permanezcamos aquí caso Gray y Juvia aparezcan, recuerda que también quería que Erza y Jellal permanecieran con nosotros, pero ella se negó.

 _«Salamander, no te lo pediré como favor. Pero necesito que permanezcas aquí»_ las palabras que su amigo de cabello oscuro le había dedicado, continuaban rondando su mente.

―Además, nos pidió que fuéramos discretos. No hagas tanto escándalo ―pidió la rubia y el suspiró, dedicándole una mirada seria y poco habitual en el eterno bromista del grupo.

―Tú entiendes que algo está pasando, ¿verdad, Lucy? ―cuestionó y ella bajo su mirada, apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas―. Yo confío en ese idiota, pero Gray y Juvia son nuestros amigos.

La chica asintió en entendimiento. Ella no era tonta, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero también sabía que por algo se les había pedido permanecer allí. Ella también confiaba en sus amigos.

Él la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Permanecieron así un instante, hasta que sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con la mirada de un hombre con prominentes cejas y gran tamaño, quien sin terminar de colgar su celular, se colocó en pie.

Sintió el agarre de su novio sobre sus hombros desaparecer y lo vio inclinarse hacia adelante, colocando sutilmente su brazo delante de su cuerpo de manera protectora.

El hombre misterioso llegó frente a ellos y ella sintió la necesidad de aferrarse al brazo que su novio había colocado frente a ella.

―Ustedes dos, vendrán conmigo.

.

.

―2.534―

―Gracias por leer―

.

 **Gracias en verdad a todos por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les interesa mi historia :3**

 **Lamento cualquier tipo de error presentado.**


	5. Angry red

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera habría dejado la Universidad que absorbe mi existencia y me dedicaría a mi gruvia. Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days! Ahoooooora: **Cannon Island.**

 **Advertencias:** ¿Basura? ¿basura everywhere? xD ¡I'm very sorry!

 **Notas de Autora:** Han pasado 84 años desde mi última actualización y a decir verdad ¡esto apesta! pero lo bueno, es que luego de tanto confío en que nadie sigue esta historia ya. Pero quiero terminarla. No diré estar feliz con este capítulo, pero mi bella Iseki dijo: Publica y yo, pues yo soy hija obediente. No es de lo más emocionante y sin duda está bien robotizado, pero prometo remediarlo.

.

 **Valentine's Nightmare:**

―Angry red―

.

.

—¿Qué quieres, Briar? —cuestionó con molestia el rubio, recargando su espalda contra la pared— ¿No ves que me estaba divirtiendo?

La albina no calló su risa y fingiendo sorpresa, se dirigió a él:

—¿Divirtiendo? ¡Oh! Yo creí que estabas permitiéndote ser humillado por una niñita llorona —él frunció su ceño—. ¡Vaya, dejar que te golpeara! Has perdido el toque, Jerome.

Sintió su sangre hervir ante la insubordinación de la mujer, pero no tuvo tiempo de refutar su declaración.

—Acabo de colgar con Goumon —se le adelantó—. El policía ha abandonado el bar junto a otros tres.

—¿Qué? —un deje de sorpresa pudo hacerse notar en su voz.

—Tranquilo, Abel fue detrás de ellos y le he dado órdenes al otro grandulón de que se encargue de los dos restantes.

Una sonrisa soberbia se formó en los labios de la albina, quien disfrutó notoriamente la sorpresa presente en las facciones del rubio. Él cerró sus ojos y luego de un suspiro, volvió a depositar su mirada sobre ella.

—Veo que te has encargado de todo entonces —soltó—. Dejaré pasar tu impertinencia esta vez y confiaré en tus decisiones. Veamos que sale de esto.

—Tú te veías ocupado —fingió inocencia—. Habías dicho que ante cualquier conducta sospechosa, acabáramos con ellos, así que no creí necesario consultarlo.

—Tienes razón, yo dije eso —recordó—. Pues bien, avísame cuando los terminen, estos dos les harán compañía pronto.

.

.

—¡¿Quién te ha enviado?! ¡Habla! —gritó con furia el agente de oscuros cabellos, tomando a aquel pequeño y patético hombrecillo por el cuello de su camisa.

Podía verse pequeño, pero le había otorgado una buena pelea antes de la llegada de los demás.

El pequeño hombre sonrió y no expresó palabras, enfureciendo aún más a Gajeel.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? —se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y el hombre pareció palidecer ante la oscuridad de sus orbes carmesí.

—Gajeel, este no es el lugar. Deberíamos…

—Ya lo sé —cortó a su compañero—. Tan solo debo avisarle a esos tres que…

—¡Gajeel! —el grito de la pequeña peliazul llamó la atención de los cuatro presentes—. ¿Qu-qué hacen Jet y Droy aquí? —sus enormes orbes miel se clavaron en el pequeño hombre suspendido contra la pared, cortesía de Gajeel— Y ¿quién…?

—¿Quién es ese? —se adelantó la pelirroja.

—Ese es… —inició Droy, pero se detuvo tras meditarlo un instante sin llegar a una respuesta— ¿Quién es en realidad?

El agente de cabellos naranjas palmeó su rostro, y observándolo con mirada desaprobatoria, respondió: —No lo sabemos aún.

—Y se supone que este es tu equipo —bromeó entre dientes el pequeño hombre, actitud a la que el moreno reaccionó, volviéndolo a golpear contra la pared.

Estaba molesto y la paciencia ciertamente jamás había sido una de sus virtudes, mucho menos en esa ocasión.

—¿Qué has dicho, enano? —su sonrisa aterradora hizo regreso a sus facciones.

—¡Gajeel! ¡este no es el lugar! —advirtió la pelirroja.

—Erza tiene razón —comentó Jellal—. Quien sea este tipo, este es un lugar residencial.

—Es cierto, deberíamos llevarlo bajo arresto —intervino Jet.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para…!

—¡Gajeel, ellos tienen razón! —intervino la peliazul— No se quien sea, pero este no es el lugar.

Él asintió resignado. No podía ignorarla, menos cuando tenía razón.

—Este tipo nos ha estado siguiendo desde que dejamos el bar —confesó y lo dejó deslizarse por la pared, señalándole a los otros dos que lo esposaran.

—¿Crees qué…? —inició el peliazul y Gajeel lo interrumpió.

—Tengo mis sospechas. Estos dos lo interceptaron.

—¿Y por qué nos seguían ellos? —inquirió Jellal algo absorto.

—Ellos…

—Gajeel —Erza interrumpió su intento de respuesta— ¿qué sabes tú, que no has compartido con nosotros?

Consideró mentirle o sencillamente esquivar su cuestión pero hasta él estaba ya cansado de los secretos, y la rápida mirada que le dedicó a la pequeña peliazul, cuyos ojos amables le indicaban que ya no tenía caso el juego de mentiras, significó su rendición.

—Vamos al auto —sugirió—. Estos dos se llevan al enano y yo les explico lo que está pasando.

.

.

No tenían tiempo y lo sabía, pero eso no parecía persuadir a sus temblorosas manos y así lograr que cooperaran.

La pequeña navaja en sus manos se veía aún más diminuta ante su mediocre desempeño; con sus palmas sudorosas aferraba la pequeña herramienta de metal y la apretaba contra las gruesas sogas alrededor de las muñecas de su amado, moviendo la hoja para cortarlas. Sin embargo, aunque llevaba ya un rato en ello, la resistencia del material fuertemente anudado y la incómoda posición adoptada para llegar hasta la zona que buscaba cortar, estaban enlenteciendo el proceso.

Un chillido molesto escapó de sus labios, pues la frustración comenzaba a invadirla y se hacía difícil de contener.

—Tranquila —Gray buscó sonar calmado, pero la resequedad en su garganta hizo de su voz solo un susurro rasposo—. Lo estás haciendo bien —tosió—, falta poco.

La chica mordió su labio, obligándose a reprimir el dolor e impotencia que la golpeaban al escucharlo esforzarse así. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo y su corazón se partía a cada intento de su amado por hacerla sentir mejor pese a su condición.

Frunció su ceño y reprimió las lágrimas, centrándose únicamente en su tarea pues cuanto antes la terminara, antes sería capaz de ponerlo en libertad. Movió sus manos con mayor fuerza y quiso celebrar cuando vio el primer fragmento del nudo desdevanarse, pero los ruidos provenientes del exterior la hicieron sobresaltar.

—Gray-sama —quiso advertir de los pasos, pero él se le adelantó.

—Lo sé. Toma la navaja y escóndela —ordenó, pero en su voz ella pudo percibir la lucha que el moreno estaba llevando en su interior. Él estaba evaluando en esa mísera fracción de segundos, que era lo más seguro para ella: si guardarse la navaja o no hacerlo—, si él intenta lastimarte, quiero que la uses.

—Pero…

—Juvia, escúchame —volvió a interrumpirla—, si él se acerca a ti, si intenta tocarte quiero que busques la más mínima oportunidad y uses esa navaja.

Los pasos se escucharon junto a la puerta y tan solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de estirarse a esconder el objeto bajo la manta. Escuchó el rechinar de la las viejas clavijas al abrirse la puerta, pero su mirada jamás abandonó a su amado, quien bajo el odio que la simple presencia de aquel hombre parecía provocarle, evidenciaba también la creciente preocupación que sentía y no tenía que ser una experta para tener en claro que era por ella.

—Veo que te sientes cómodo en el suelo —habló Jerome—, es bueno que la basura reconozca su lugar —una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios y la mandíbula del moreno se apretó con rabia, causándole diversión a su captor—. ¿Enojado? —cuestionó— Qué fácil eres, Fullbuster. Si aún no has visto nada.

El rubio avanzó a pasos lentos hasta la joven, quien esta vez no demostró debilidad; Juvia lo observó con su mentón erguido y él se agachó a su altura, acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Dime, Gray —habló y llevó su mano al cabello de la muchacha, tomando un mechón entre sus dedos— ¿qué tan importante es esta chica para ti?

El silencio se hizo presente y por un momento solo las ahogadas respiraciones del moreno pudieron escucharse. No era secreto para ninguno de los presentes lo importante que era Juvia en su vida; ella era por lejos la persona más preciada para él y ella lo sabía, desde el día en que aceptó haber perdido la lucha contra sus sentimientos y haberse rendido completamente ante la calidez de su sonrisa, se había empeñado en transmitirle lo especial que se había vuelto su vida al conocerla. Juvia era para él la felicidad y aquella persona a quien había jurado proteger. El problema, era que Jerome ciertamente también sabía eso.

—¿La amas, verdad? —insistió—. No te culpo.

Su mano libre comenzó a aventurarse lentamente por la pierna de la joven, quien pese a la incomodidad, se obligó a sí misma a no demostrar debilidad. Inició por su pantorrilla, moviendo su palma de manera circular y sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con el moreno, lentamente subió su mano por detrás de la rodilla, tomándose su tiempo hasta alcanzar su muslo.

La chica tembló bajo su tacto y esa sutil demostración de temor lo complació de sobremanera. Gray apretó sus dientes, deseaba molerlo a golpes en ese preciso momento, pero temía que de darle el gusto de una respuesta, las cosas solo pudieran empeorar para Juvia. Jerome notó eso y se sintió en control, lo tenía exactamente donde quería, esa desesperación oculta detrás de sus orbes oscuros era lo que había estado buscando.

Subió su mano un poco más, arrastrando consigo la recatada falda de la chica y exponiendo la parte baja de su cadera, acción que finalmente hizo a ambos flaquear.

—¡No la toques! —ordenó, al mismo tiempo que la chica movía su cuerpo para alejarse del repulsivo toque de aquel hombre. Pero Jerome estaba lejos de sentirse completamente satisfecho.

Ella era el modo de hacerlo pagar.

Cazó a la chica por su cabello, enredando sus dedos muy cerca de su cabeza y jalando con excesiva fuerza de sus hebras azules, hasta atraerla nuevamente hacia él. La chica gritó ante la brusquedad, pero a él no le importó, atrajo su rostro hasta el de él y con la mano que había estado acariciando su pierna, volvió a atraer su cadera y comenzó a masajear su trasero por debajo de su falda, causando que Gray se removiera furioso e intentara arrancar sus amarres. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Debía hacer algo.

—"No la toques, no la toques" —lo remedó al tiempo que afirmaba su agarre sobre la peliazul—. ¿Sólo eso sabes decir? Eres lamentable. —luego de eso, todo se tornó rojo para Gray; su corazón se detuvo en el preciso instante en que los asquerosos labios de Jerome se forzaron sobre los de Juvia.

Su sangre hirvió y la razón hizo abandono de su cuerpo ante la rabia que invadió cada célula de su ser.

Juvia luchaba; luchaba por evitar que sus labios —aquellos que únicamente reservaba para besarlo a él— fueran invadidos por aquel cretino. Se sentía impotente, una completa inútil; sentía asco ante la humedad de aquella boca que se posaba sobre la suya y sentía también que los traicionaba —a sí misma y a Gray— al no ser capaz de detenerlo. Ella lo golpeaba, ella lloraba y en el momento en que Jerome intentó coaccionarla a abrir su boca, la adrenalina se disparó en Gray.

Quizá Juvia había logrado debilitar el nudo más de lo que había notado, quizá jamás había sido tan firme desde el principio, no importaba en realidad. En el momento en que ella tanteó desesperadamente el suelo debajo de la manta para alcanzar la navaja y direccionarla al rostro de Jerome, el moreno logró liberarse finalmente de sus ataduras y erguirse para correr en dirección al rubio.

Fueron segundos —menos quizá— lo que le tomó a Gray embestir con toda su fuerza a aquel cretino. Tambaleante a causa del rápido movimiento, cegado a causa de la ira, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia y antes de darse cuenta había arrojado a Jerome contra una de las paredes y lo estaba golpeando sin piedad alguna.

Dolían sus adormecidas muñecas, dolían sus nudillos ante la fuerza depositada en cada impacto, pero más dolían las lágrimas que había visto escurrirse por las mejillas de Juvia al no verse capaz de evitar aquel contacto.

El rubio intentó zafarse del prensado agarre del enfurecido moreno para propiciarle un golpe, pero en su creciente estado de mareo sus debilitados puñetazos a brazos y pechos del chico sobre él, poco efecto parecían tener contra el mismo.

La ira había tomado posesión de Gray y para ese entonces nada más importaba, excepto su deseo creciente de venganza. Los sollozos de la chica en el suelo eran audibles, pero más lo eran los golpes de sus puños y su respiración agitada.

Quería desquitar su molestia, quería hacerle sentir la impotencia que les había hecho sentir con anterioridad; quería hacerlo pagar, quería desfigurar su rostro y volverlo tan nefasto como su persona, quería hacerlo maldecir el día en que había osado colocar un dedo sobre Juvia.

Uno tras otro, el dolor de cada puñetazo fue sentido por el rubio, expresado por algún gruñido ahogado, mientras podía sentirse ahorcar por su propia camisa ante el fuerte y apretado agarre del moreno sobre el cuello de la misma. La inconsciencia parecía cercana, pero entre su creciente aturdimiento tanteó a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle a recuperar su ventaja, arrojando diversidad de objetos al suelo en el intento. Botellas, herramientas, la estantería a su lado estaba llena de utensilios que podrían haber desmayado de un único golpe a su agresor, pero para su desgracia no fue capaz de coger ninguno.

Maldijo internamente su infortunio, pero incluso adolorido como se encontraba fue capaz de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa socarrona al percibir como sus secuaces ingresaban a la habitación, probablemente atraídos por el ruido.

—¡Gray-sama! —intentó advertir la peliazul, pero debió observar impotente como aquellos dos hombres de gran tamaño se abalanzaban sobre el moreno y lo arrastraban con dificultad lejos de Jerome.

Se sintió impotente e inútil, sus gritos y súplicas nada más parecían divertir a aquellos dos hombres. Gray intentó zafarse, pero eran dos y con fuerza lo mantuvieron retenido por sus brazos, dedicándole alguno que otro golpe para matenerlo dominado.

Con lentitud la figura tambaleante del rubio logró erguirse y a pasos lentos —y para espanto de Juvia— se aproximó a los tres hombres. Su mirada se mantenía baja, dándole un aspecto sombrío a su rostro mientras era cubierto por el sucio y despeinado cabello que colgaba sobre el. Levantó su brazo y llevo el dorso de su mano a su rostro, limpiando la sangre de la comisura de sus labios y su nariz, pero se detuvo al llegar a su mejilla.

El corazón se detuvo en el pecho de la chica.

Jerome estiró su mano frente a su rostro, observando con atención la sangre que se deslizaba por sus dedos y finalmente elevó su mirada oscurecida por la rabia. Sonrió y pronto su sonrisa se tornó una risa casi fingida.

—Así que tu noviecita es tan impertinente como tú —habló y clavó su mirada rubí en la susodicha.

Todos los presentes pudieron observar como un corte en su rostro abarcaba casi la totalidad de su mejilla y como del mismo brotaba un fino hilo de sangre que volvió a secar con su brazo.

—Se merecen… —murmuró— sin dudas se merecen —continuó y sin darles tiempo de anticiparlo, propició una fuerte cachetada a la peliazul —quien se había acercado lo más posible a su novio—.

La chica volvió a caer al suelo y acto seguido el agarre de aquellos hombres debió incrementarse para evitar que el enfurecido moreno se soltara.

—¡Maldito! ¡voy a…!

—No, no, no —lo cortó con serenidad Jerome, pero no fueron sus palabras y sí su lenguaje corporal lo que hicieron enmudecer a Gray. El rubio, se había agachado y estaba apretando el mentón de Juvia en su mano, manchando de escarlata su piel.

—Me las pagaran —advirtió ejerciendo más presión—, ambos lo harán.

.

.

―2.548―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.

 **NA2:** ¿Por qué he publicado esto? Pues, nadie sabe. Por el bien de la humanidad debí seguir mi hiatus, pero hice mi promesa de esforzarme por terminar mis historias xD.

Hace mucho no recurría a los agradecimientos aquí, pero dado que con mis tiempos ajustados ya siquiera he podido responder reviws:

 **doramassilvi:** Esto se me pone trillado, pero te diré que aún no has visto nada xD Me pidieron algo nasty y aún no me atrevo a publicarlo, voy por cuotas(? ¡Sin dudas esos dos avisarian! me mata hacerles esto, pero no mentiré, sabes que tendrá final feliz :'D

 **Liraaz:** Al menos no he hecho el "discurso de políticos" (?. En respuesta a la pregunta que ya ni debes recordar, lo dijo Juvia xDD. La navaja la tenía Gray baby *-* y de seguro has odiado este capítulo, pero bueno, ¡merece el odio de todo ser que se atreva a leerlo! yo también lo odio xDD y aún te debo el nasty, en verdad deía cortar aquí o el capítulo sería de muchas palabras pues no encontraba donde cortarlo.

 **Lymar Vastya:** Que lindo leer eso *-* ojalá sigas pensando igual, porque me he tardado una eternidad, lo sé. Odio a Jerome, siempre lo haré, pero creo que ahora lo creerás más perro aún DD:

 **Dana:** Danita O/ pues muchas gracias, ahorita están mucho mejor pero como ya sabes ¡maldita Universidad! xD. Me alegra que se entienda pese a mi horrible narración de hechos, mi intención con el actuar de Jerome ¡y aquí si le dieron bien dado! Y créeme, aún no las pagará. Oh, y en el siguiente sabremos que le pasó al Nalu D:

 **Sabastu:** Ya creo que quedan dos caps más ¡por Dios, detenganme! salven mi dignidad xDD. Creo que ahora si he respondido tu duda con Gajeel, pero el Nalu queda para próxima DD: Comienzo a creer que quise poner a todos en peligro... ¿que mala soy? ¡Odio hacerle esto a mi gruvia! *se castiga a latigazos*

 **Juvia Lockser:** Tranquila, ya se encontraron xD.

 **Bolibolita:** "¡SOLO GRAY-SAMA PUEDE TOCAR A JUVIA!" *la abraza, aplaude y yergue un monumento* ¡EXAAAACTO! cbdbcuebvbducvr no te preocupes, lo haré pagar :3

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar!


End file.
